It Was Fated
by lit1586
Summary: LoVe What would have been Logan and Veronica's fate had Lilly never died? Updated 3.6.2007!
1. Chapter 1

-1Background: Since Lil never died Keith is still Sheriff, which means that Veronica is still living around and hanging out with the 09ers. Her mother never left, but Duncan did break up with her for no reason, out of no where right before Lily graduated from Neptune High. I'm going to write Veronica as a mixture between the younger V and the current V. She'll still be quirk and tough, but also more demur and vulnerable.

Chapter 1:

"Lilly comes home from school for the summer tomorrow." Veronica mentioned, trying to sound like it hadn't been the topic she'd been attempting to bring up all night.

"So I heard." Logan nodded, as he grabbed the channel changer from her hand and pulled her backwards to lean against his chest.

She lifted an eyebrow and then nonchalantly asked, "Oh so you talked to her?"

"Yeah. She called last night after I got home from your place." He replied, flipping through the channels as he propped his arm on the side of his living room couch.

"Huh." She breathed, playing with her finger nails.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?" He wondered, with a satisfied smirk. She didn't answer. "Veronica Mars is feeling threatened." He rubbed it in, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck.

"Well, there are many factors that give me just reason to be worried." Veronica pointed out, sitting up and facing her boyfriend. " One being that she's your ex-girlfriend. Two, she's the one who broke up with you. Three, you still have a picture of her in your wallet." Logan frowned. "Yes. I saw it. Four, nobody knows about us which makes it seem like you are available. And five, you are a boy and she is Lilly Kane."

"If I took the picture out would you feel better?" He questioned, half joking.

"Logan." She warned, giving him the death stare. "I'm serious?"

Gripping her face in his hands, he lean forward and kissed her nose. "Chill out. It'll be fine. I promise." He told her sincerely. She felt as if he had more to say but was holding back.

"Well, as long as you promised." She sighed, looking him in the eye.

"I've got something to show you." He grinned, pulling his wallet from his pocket. He opened the leather case and flipped to Lilly's picture and then after a few seconds of fumbling under the plastic holder, he pulled out a picture of Veronica.

"You have my picture?" She beamed.

"I can't exactly keep it out in the open just in case someone sees, so I hide it behind Lilly's." He confessed.

Suddenly she felt a million times better. "You are so gonna get lucky for that one." She smirked, with excitement as she surged forward and kissed him with such force that he fell backwards against the armrest of the sofa.

Veronica woke up early that morning and got dressed and ready within 20 minutes. She was really excited about her best friend returning to town. So excited, that it over shadowed her concern about what was going to happen between her and Logan now that Lilly was back.

At the Kane's front door, Veronica rang the bell and waited until it finally swung open. Her smile faded a bit when she realized that it was her ex-boyfriend, Duncan. "Hi. I'm just here for Lil."

"She's not back yet." He replied simply. He seemed tired and was still in his pajamas. "You can come in if you want."

"No I think I'll just stand out here until she gets home." Veronica told him sarcastically with a joking smile before entering the house. Everything looked the same since the last time that Veronica as been at the Kane home on the day that Lilly left for school last fall. "It's kind of comforting to see that some things never change."

"I guess that depends on what's changing and what's not." Duncan retorted, moving further into the living room. "Do you want to sit?"

Was that some sort of reference to me or something? She wondered to herself absently, but decided to dismiss it. "Umm sure." She shrugged awkwardly, moving around the side of the couch and taking a seat.

"You thirsty?" He wondered.

"No. Thanks." She shook her head before averting her gaze to the floor. "Awkward much?"

"I don't really know what to say." He nodded, gripping the back of the sofa with both hands. "I mean, when we see each other in school it's kind of different."

"Yeah."

"So, how's everything?"

"Everything is good." She smiled shyly. Could his question have been any more vague?

"Are you dating anyone?"

Veronica took a breath. I'm suddenly missing the vague questions. She never knew how to answer that question, due to the situation that she and Logan had gotten themselves into. She decided that since Duncan was the very person they were trying to keep the relationship from it would be best to divert him from any thoughts of her with another guy. "No. Not so much."

"Not so much. Just a little then?"

"I don't really feel…" She began to worm her way out of the web , when they heard a loud honk from outside in the drive way.

"I have returned!" They heard Lilly announce proudly in the loudest possible voice she could. Veronica quickly stood and made her way to the front door.

Wooo saved by the car horn.

She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her after getting out of that conversation. "Little Brother!" Lilly squealed, wrapping her arms around Duncan's neck, "Get my bags for me?" She wondered, still hugging him. Before he could answer, she noticed Veronica standing behind him. "V!" She smiled, suddenly uninterested in her brother.

"Hey Lil" Veronica was immediately greeted with a hug that nearly knocked her to the ground.

If I could only use one word to describe Lilly it would be 'energetic'

"Oh my gosh. I'm so happy you're here. And you cut your hair! I love it." She gushed, hooking her arm with Veronica's and pulling her into the house while Duncan and her father unloaded her things from the car. "And I'm definitely liking the new wardrobe." She gives an exaggerated sigh. "My little Veronica is growing up."

"Yeah. Well…"

"So how's the boy situations in Neptune these days? Any new cuties?" Lilly asked, not letting Veronica get a word in edgewise.

"Umm I don't know. I haven't really been looking." Veronica shrugged, as Duncan entered the house with a box under is left arm and a bag in his right hand.

"Of course you aren't! I'm so excited that you and Duncan are back together. I knew you couldn't stay apart for long." She gushed. Veronica and Duncan froze, sharing an awkward glance.

"Uh we're not." She correct, looking away.

"Oh Opps. I just kind of figured that you were since you were here." She reasoned, unaffected by the awkwardness that had filled the room.

"Nope. Just welcoming you home." Veronica shrugged, following her best friend towards her bedroom.

After a few hours of unpacking Lilly and Veronica emerged from her bedroom to find Duncan and Logan standing around in the kitchen.

"Logan!" Lilly screeched with excitement , dashing towards him and throwing her arms around his neck. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her lips firmly against his.

Both Veronica and Logan were taken by surprise by her actions, but it was over as quickly as it happened. Logan wiped his mouth subconsciously and glanced over at Veronica who was trying to best to hide her jealousy. "Good to see you too Lil." Logan joked, trying to make it seem like the kiss was nothing.

"I missed that cute butt of your's." Lilly smirked, patting his ass with a devilish grin.

"Lilly!" Veronica yelled a bit louder and with more anger then she had intended. Duncan, and Lilly stared at her with confusion. "Sorry. I just forgot to tell you that Logan is seeing someone."

Duncan looked even more confused now. "He is?"

"I am?" Logan questioned nervously, afraid that Veronica was going to freak and reveal their secret.

"Well, I mean. I thought you were and I just figured Lilly might want to know."

"Not that it matters whether you have a girlfriend or not. Right Logan?" Lilly giggled, resting her arm on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Veronica questioned, trying to sound more curious then concerned.

"The first time me and Logan hooked up was at Jennie Copper's party, while he was dating Jennie Copper." Lilly grinned proudly.

"Huh. I did not know that." Veronica titled her head at Logan, biting her lip. "So you're a cheater then? I never would have known Logan Echolls."

"I'm not a cheater when I'm with the right girl." He corrected.

"You know what they say, 'Once a cheater, always a cheater." She shot back matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't think that's what they say."

"I must disagree."

"Disagree all you want. Who are the 'they' that you speak of anyway? I'd like to see the research that they've done to come to the conclusion that once one cheats they will always cheat, because I've got a contradiction to their finds right here." He pointed at himself.

"I'm so confused." Lilly interjected with a laugh. "Are you dating someone or not? And if so, am I gonna get some from you?"

"Oh man. I don't need to hear this conversation." Duncan made a disgusted face.

"The answer to the first question is unclear and the answer to the second question would be a No" He replied.

"Unclear? Since when did you find a girl." Duncan wondered. "I haven't seen you so much as flirt with a girl for the past few months."

Veronica smiled at that comment. Well, at least I knew he's been a faithful boyfriend up to this point. She had to admit that Lilly's return was worrying her much more after the new information that had been brought to her attention.

"Well, girl or no girl, games on babe." Lilly winked playfully. "Hey. So I heard the parents talking in the car on the way home. They are going to Malibu for the weekend and I say we party tonight. I'll invite a bunch of people. We'll get drunk. It'll be fun."

"I don't know. My dad kind of wanted me home early tonight." Veronica lied, not really wanted to spend the night watching her best friend trying to hook up with her secret boyfriend.

"Logan?" Duncan pleaded.

"Fine. I'm in." He agreed, only half reluctantly. The truth was that he really did want to get drunk.

"On second thought, I think my dad will understand." Veronica suddenly had a change of heart. "It's your first night back."

"Great. This is going to be fun." Lilly growled, giving Logan a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2:

"Veronica! Logan is here." She heard her mother call from down stairs.

"Okay. Send him up." She yelled, turning off her flat iron. She was a little confused as to why he was there. The party didn't start for another 15 and, besides that, they couldn't arrive together. That would be too suspicious.

A few seconds later, Logan opened the bedroom door and entered. He was already dressed for the party in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. "Well, don't you look handsome." Veronica smirked, standing up to look at him.

"You look pretty good too." He grinned, scanning her body. She was wearing a jean skirt with one of those fitted t-shirts, it read 'Single' in big letters across the chest. "Single, huh?"

"I'm just trying to throw them off the trail." She replied innocently, as he moved towards her. Grabbing her waist, he leaned down to kiss her.

"What was that for?"

"You turned me on earlier." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"And I didn't even try. Wow. I'm talented." She joked, enjoying his kisses.

"I like jealous Veronica." He told her.

"Do you?" She smirked with satisfaction.

He nodded. "I'm a big fan."

"Well, she kind likes you too."

"Good." He breathed, kissing her lips once more and backing them towards the bed, until they fell backwards onto the mattress, never breaking their kiss. "I have to get this all out now, because I know I can't do it tonight." He explained needlessly, as she pulled his lips back to hers.

"We should get going now." She pointed out, looking at the alarm clock beside her bed.

"They can wait."

"Yes. Good idea. We'll both show up late at the exact same time."

He let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, holding out his hand to pull her up. "Time to put our GAME faces on." She exaggerated the word GAME, reminding him that she was still worried about Lily.

"Hey." He grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. "Come here." He order, wrapping his hand around her waist. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Good. Cause if anything happens, I'm gonna round up Jennie Copper and we're coming after your sorry butt." She warned, poking him in the chest.

Logan and Veronica followed each other to the party in separate cars, but before they left they agreed that Veronica would go in a few minutes before him. "V!" Lilly was the first person to greet her when she entered the house. There weren't many people there, only about 15. "I'm so glad more people are arriving. I invited at least 50 so more party goers should arrive soon. " She explained, grabbing Veronica's hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "Here, Have a beer." She order, grabbing a can from the fridge and handing to her. "There's drinking card games over here. Beer pong in the dining room and strip poker out but the pool. Did you bring your suit?"

"It's under my clothes." Veronica replied, feeling bombarded by all the information that Lilly was throwing at her.

"Oh you suck." Lilly frowned, "I wanted to get you skinny dipping tonight."

"Sorry to disappoint." Veronica shrugged, amused by her friend.

"Oh there's Duncan. I talked to him after you left this afternoon and he's totally still open to you two, so I put a few suggestions into his head."

"What?"

"What? Come on. Have some fun."

"Yes. Please. Have some fun, Veronica." Logan's interrupted from behind the girls, wrapping his arm around Veronica's shoulders. Dearing move on his part. "And just what sort of fun do you have planned for Miss. Mars, Lilly?"

"Well, I'm about to reunite her with her long lost love a.k.a. my brother."

"Oh yeah? That's exciting." Logan looked down at his girlfriend. "Isn't that exciting Veronica?"

"Thrilling." She nodded, unenthusiastically.

"I'll be over here getting drunk. You enjoy that." He told her, sounding a little annoyed. Was jealous Logan starting to rare his head. Veronica lifted an eyebrow, this could be fun after all.

A few hours later all of the guests that Lilly had promised had arrived and were considerably wasted by now. Veronica, Lilly and Duncan sat in the kitchen playing a game of 'Kings'

"Back! Haha Duncan you drink." Lilly teased, throwing her card down. "Veronica. Your turn."

"Okay." She reached to the pile and picked one of the remaining cards.

"5. Guys drink." Lilly called out loud with a laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two are against me?" Duncan wondered, taking another sip of his drink.

Lilly's smile widened, when she spotted Logan enter the kitchen for a drink refill. "Logan! Get over here." She yelled. "I'm tired of this game. We're all gonna play spin the bottle."

"I don't really want to do that." Veronica protested.

"Aww come on. It's just a game, Veronica." Logan deared.

"Fine. I'm in." She agreed, accepting his challenge.

"You and You." She pointed at two other people. "Let's go. Spin the bottle." Grabbing an empty beer bottle from the counter, she sat on the kitchen floor and everyone formed a circle. Lilly made sure that Logan was sitting beside her. On the opposite side of the circle Veronica was sitting beside Duncan and glared nervously at her boyfriend.

"I will go first." Lilly offered, placing the bottle on the ground and spinning it with drunken carelessness. The bottle turned a few times before landing on Duncan. "Ewww I'm not kissing my brother. That's the only rule!" She insisted. "Duncan just spin the bottle."

He did and it landed on one of the guys across the circle. "Your spin man."

"No way! You didn't even kiss him." Lilly protested.

"I'm not kissing a guy." Duncan made a face.

"Well, this game better get better soon." She sighed, "Spin the damn bottle."

The boy took his turn spinning the bottle and it landed on Veronica. Glancing quickly at Logan, she could see that he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the kiss, but it was just a game and he didn't seem to be too affected. Veronica gave the boy a quick peek on the lips and sat back in her place, before grabbing the bottle and giving it a turn. She secretly hoped that it wouldn't land on Logan. What if it did? Would everyone notice that it wasn't the first time they kissed. It didn't land on Logan, instead she got Lilly.

Lilly, being herself, leaned forward sensually and kissed her friend, but the second Veronica felt tongue in her mouth she pulled away. All of the people gathered around the game watching were cheering and cat calling, especially the guys.

"My turn." Lilly grinned, spinning the bottle. It landed on Logan.

Veronica's back tensed up as she fixed her eyes on Logan's face looking for any hint of excitement that he would get to kiss Lilly again. "I guess wishes do come true." Lilly smirked, grabbing the back on Logan's neck and pushing her lips against his. As he tried to pull away, Lilly tightened her grip to prevent him from moving.

Logan finally managed to release himself from Lilly's grip, but he could tell that Veronica was getting visibly upset. She looked sad, angry and uncomfortable. He spun the bottle and it landed on her. It took her a few second to realize that the bottle had landed on her, but as soon as she did she felt something taking over her body.

In one swift movement, she surged towards him and grabbed both sides of her boyfriends face. She could feel Logan hesitate for a moment, surprised by her reaction. He was sure that she would have given him a timid little kiss, but he wasn't complaining. Lifting his hands, he dug his fingers through her hair and enjoyed the intensity of the kiss which had now become more of a minor make out session.

Veronica pulled away quickly and looked around the room at shocked faces. Suddenly, she felt her cheek turning bright red and the room seemed to be closing in on her. "Excuse me." She breathed, rushing out of the room.

"Veronica." Logan called, going after her without thinking.

The entire room stood in silence for some time after the scene, with Lilly and Duncan at the heart of the confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Logan found Veronica outside leaning her back against the house for support. "Hey. Have you seen the hot chick I just made out with?" He wondered, prompting a laugh from her.

"I'm such an idiot." She cried, wiping the tears from beneath her eyes. "Now they all know."

"They don't know anything except that you're drunk." He told her, walking over and moving her hand down from her face. "Don't wipe them away. You look pretty when you cry."

"Smushed make up and all?" She sighed, shaking her head.

Logan smiled, pushing her chin up so that he could look at her face. "Actually I think it's an improvement."

"Hey." She laughed, smacking his arm playfully. Her eyes gazed at him with admiration. "You always make me feel better."

"I think that's part of the boyfriend job description." He replied, letting her rest her forehead on his chest.

"I just got really upset when Lilly kissed you like that. I don't think I can handle the rest of this summer."

"It'll be fine. We've managed to keep this from Duncan and everyone else all this time. Lilly won't be any different."

"Yeah. Except that Duncan never made it his goal to throw himself at me." Veronica sighed with frustration.

"Stop worrying about this." Logan demanded.

"Oh okay… I won't worry about the fact that she's been home for less then a day and you've already kissed her twice. What am I supposed to think Logan?" She spat out. Her happy buzz was now turning into a ball of anger directed at her boyfriend.

"Don't you know that I love you?" He questioned, a little perturbed that she was lashing out at him.

She sniffled, looking up into his eyes. "No." She breathed, her stomach flipping with excitement. "That's the first time you've said that to me."

"I know." He grinned, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Suddenly he wasn't so annoyed. "I was trying to think of the perfect time to tell you, but this one seems as good as any other."

"Well, can you say it again so I'm more prepared?" She asked.

Logan complied. "I'm in love with you, Veronica."

"I'm in love with you too." She smiled, gazing into his eyes.

"Are you gonna kiss me again? Cause I like that." He broke the silence and she smiled even wider before leaning up to kiss him.

"I'm gonna walk home now." She told him, breaking the kiss.

"I'll come with you."

"No. Just go back inside. Tell them you couldn't find me and point out how drunk I am."

"I don't want you walking home alone." He objected.

"Logan. I'll be fine. It's 8 houses down. I've done it plenty of times. I'll just get my car tomorrow morning."

"Fine. Call me when you get home so I know you're okay"

"What if someone sees that I'm calling?" She worried.

Logan held up his finger and pulled out his cell. He pressed a few buttons and then closed the phone. He smirked. "Now when you call they'll think I'm dating some girl named Amy."

Veronica wanted to smile, but she couldn't. "I hate this sneaking around."

"Me too. I think we should just give it a few more weeks and then tell them." He suggested.

"Let's just wait and see what's going on in a few weeks." She shrugged, kissing him once more. "I'll call you."

"Logan! What the hell was that about?" Duncan asked, jumping on his case as soon as Logan entered the door.

"Dude. I don't know. She freaked out, but I couldn't find her. She's just drunk." He brushed it off, pushing past his friend and heading for the kitchen. Lilly was waiting for him.

"I figured you'd be back for more beer." She smirked. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"Just went to look for Veronica. She seemed pretty upset." He replied. "She must have walked home."

"I know. What was with her?" Lil questioned.

"Maybe she was freaked out about kissing me like that in front of Duncan." He shrugged, trying to look busy getting himself a drink.

"Maybe. " She nodded, not fully convince.

Logan jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and looked at the ID, letting Lilly get a peek at it before answering. "Hey you."

"Hey. I'm just calling to say that I'm home." Veronica seemed to have calmed down a bit on her walk home.

"Okay. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Better now. I just want to get in my pjs and lay in bed."

"Bed, huh? Well, I'm probably going to leave here soon…got any room in that bed of yours?" He joked, playfully as Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I'd say yes, but I think you want to live to see tomorrow and my dad owns a gun, so…"

"Bad idea then." He laughed, "I'll take a rain check for next time your parents aren't around."

Lilly was getting bored and annoyed by the fact that her object of desire was on the phone, so she decided to have some fun. "Logan. Come back to my room. We can have our own party." She suggested just loud enough for Veronica to hear.

"Nice offer. Gonna take it?" Veronica wondered.

"Are you kidding? What hot blooded teenage boy wouldn't? " He replied with a chuckle. They both knew that he would never do it. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Good. I'll call you." He put a sexy growl into his voice.

"Ohh sexy. I like sexy Logan." Veronica laughed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm a big fan of sexy Logan." She copied his saying from that afternoon.

"I love you."

Veronica's heart fluttered. That was three times in the past hour that he'd said he loves her. "I love you too. Night."


	4. Chapter 4

-1The remainder of the week was pretty normal. Veronica avoided being with Logan and Lilly in the same room as much as she possibly could. At least if she didn't see Lilly flirting with her boyfriend, she didn't feel so threatened. But tonight, she had put it off for too long. The group of four met at Logan's house for a movie and some drinking.

"Senior prom is coming up right?" Lilly wondered, taking a swig of her drink.

"Screw prom." Logan burst out. He was angry that he and Veronica couldn't go together.

"Oh come on! I know it sucks, but you have to have a prom. It's like a necessity."

"I'm protesting prom. In fact, I'm creating an anti-prom. Huge party here." He announced.

"You're drunk." Veronica giggled, giving him that one smile that she had reserved just for him.

"And I can't go to prom with my girlfriend so what's the point?" He questioned, sounding depressed. Veronica's eyes widened. She hoped that he wasn't so drunk that he was going to let their secret slip.

"No date for prom? Why not?" Lilly asked, suddenly intrigued.

"She's otherwise engaged."

Duncan shook his head. "To bad. I'd like to met this girl eventually Logan. What kind of guy dates a girl for what…"

"Five months." Logan filled in the blank.

"Five months! It's been that long! And we still haven't met her yet?" Duncan complained. "What are you embarrassed of her or something?"

"No." He protested. "It's just not the right time. I really want this to work."

"Awww how sweet." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, back to anti-prom," Veronica interrupted. "Is it really gonna happen?"

"Of course. Get your dress. Do your hair. Get yourself looking beautiful…well, more beautiful." He corrected, receiving an eyebrow raise from Duncan. Logan winced, he kind of let that one slip. "No dates are allowed at my party! You come single or you don't come at all."

"Good plan." Lilly smirked. "Logan, would you help me with something in the kitchen?"

"Can't Duncan help you?" He wondered, glancing at Veronica.

"Relax. I'm not going to jump you. Jeez. I know you how much you LOVE your mystery girlfriend." She sighed, standing up and pulling at his hand. "Please."

"Fine." He groaned, following behind her.

Veronica's eyes followed the couple until they disappeared into the kitchen. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she threw herself back on the floor.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lilly yanked Logan to quicken his pace. "Hurry up."

"What do you want Lilly?" He asked, annoyed.

"Oh touchy." She laughed. "I'm trying to give Veronica and Duncan some time alone."

Logan frowned. "Why are you pushing them so much?"

"Why do you care?" She fired back, peeking around the corner. Logan glanced as well, interested to see what was going on.

"I don't. It's just, why don't you worry about your own love life instead of other peoples'?"

Lilly smiled up at him. "Is that an invitation Logan?" She moved towards him, backing him into a corner. "Come on Logan. You want to kiss me. I can see in your eyes that you miss me. And you're always happy when you're around me." He wanted to tell her that his happiness wasn't a product of her presence, but rather Veronica's.

Lilly pressed her body against his, forcing at kiss. Much like the kiss from spin the bottle, she held his head to keep him from pulling away.

It was just plain bad timing when Veronica rounded the wall of the kitchen and found her boyfriend and Lilly kissing. Not saying a word, she backed away slowly, unnoticed.

"What the hell." He swore, pushing Lilly out of the way. "Why did you do that?"

"Logan."

"When are you going to realize that I don't want you anymore?" He yelled, storming out of the kitchen. As he entered the living room, he found Veronica gathering her things calmly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired. I think I'm just gonna go home." She lied, forcing a smile.

"V, Where are you going?" Lilly asked, reentered the living room as if nothing had happened.

"I'm really tired and I have an early morning tomorrow. I'm just going to head home now."

"Aww the party just started."

"I know. I'm sorry." She apologized again. Why do I keep apologizing to the girl that was just hooking-up with my boyfriend in the other room? "Night."

"Do you want a ride home?" Logan questioned.

"No. I'm fine." She shook her head.

"You're not fine. You've been drinking, I'm driving you home."

"Logan!" She yelled and then lowered her voice. "I said I'm fine." With that, she walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

AN: Lots of people wanted to know a little bit about how they got together so here's a little section that I decided to add.

Chapter 5

Veronica arrived home and immediately crawled into her bed. She didn't bother to change her clothes or even pull down the sheets. She felt as if all of the energy had been sucked out of her. Part of her wanted to hunt Logan down and kick the crap out of him, but the other half wanted to grab on to him and force him stay with her. As a child, she wished that she would be lucky enough to fall in love at a young age just like on 'Boy Meets World', but now that she had she was beginning to rethink that childhood wish. The more you care, the more you will get hurt and she wasn't sure at the moment that all of the hurt she was feeling was worth it. Veronica found herself, instead, wishing that she had never started dating Logan to begin with. Of course, she hadn't exactly known that their first date was even happening at the time.

Flash Back

"Hey Mars." Veronica closed her locker to find Logan standing on the other side. She wasn't exactly excited, seeing as he had gotten on her nerves big time the night before. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Actually, nothing." She replied, walking away from her locker and Logan, but he wasn't about to end the conversation that easily.

"Well, now you are." He informed her.

"Logan. I was planning on studying for my history test tonight." She explained, approaching her classroom and entering, which did not deter him.

"You can study all weekend. Its Friday." He reminded her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Echolls. You're going to have to leave now. The bell has rung and I have to begin. And I'm assuming you're late for your own class." The teacher scolded.

"Yeah. Hold on." He dismissed defiantly and then turned his attention back to Veronica. "I'll pick you up at 8. Be ready!" With that, he strolled out of the class room, tipping a fake hat at the teacher.

Later that night, Veronica was sitting in her bed with notes and books scattered around her. Her hair was up in a clip and she was still in her school outfit. She appeared to be deep in thought, as she poured through the contents of the text in front of her. She was so engrossed, in fact, that she hadn't noticed when Logan entered her room.

"What are you doing?" He wondered, walking up to the bed and shutting her book.

"I was reading that." She growled, snatching the book.

"I told you that you are going out tonight. "

"And I told you that I'm studying!" She retorted, opening the book.

"Don't make me carry you out of here."

"Okay." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, grabbing her highlighter and continuing to read.

"You don't think I'll do it?" He wondered, but she didn't answer. "Fine. I except your challenge." He decided, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her out of the bed.

"Logan!" She complained, kicking her legs in protest as he threw her over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her towards the door. "Stop! Fine. I'll go. Just put me down."

"K." He smirked proudly as he let her down, "Let's go."

A few seconds later, Logan and Veronica were climbing into the yellow SUV, Veronica noticed that no one else was in the car. "Where's Duncan?" She questioned.

"New York." He replied simply, starting the car. "His parents thought he needed culture or something, so they're taking him to a Broadway play. I don't see why they couldn't just get a copy of 'Rent' or 'Chicago' from the video store."

"I guess they aren't as quick as you." Veronica replied sarcastically. "So then who's going out with us?"

"No body."

Veronica glanced at him suspiciously. Why would Logan want to hang out with just her? They were never close, personal friends. They only hung out when Duncan or Lilly was around. "Are you gonna whack me?"

"What?"

"You know. Drive me to the docks. Make me some cement shoes and dump me in the ocean to sleep with the fish."

Logan laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just confused." She confessed. "We never hang out just you and me."

"First time for everything." He shrugged, staring straight ahead at the road.

Veronica watched his face closely for an instant, before looking back at the road. "I guess." She agreed. This was going to be….weird. Awkward. Different. Fill in the blank.

"I can't believe you played that game 30 times and didn't win once." Veronica burst out laughing, as she and Logan exited 'Game Zone'; an indoor place with tons of games and food that had been the destination of their night out.

Logan shook his head with shame. "They rigged that game! The milk bottles are glue or something."

"Logan. The 10 year old girl next to you did it." She pointed out with an evil smirk.

"Exactly. The games are geared towards kids. They make it so that the kids win…it's the only fair thing, ya know. I mean they don't have the skills that us guys have."

"Right." Veronica nodded, not believing a word and knowing that he wasn't believing himself either.

As they approached the SUV, Logan popped the truck and took a seat with his legs hanging out over the side. Veronica did the same. "So, are you happy you came out tonight?"

"I am." She admitted. "I had fun."

"Good. Sorry I didn't win you anything." He apologized sincerely. "Can't say I didn't try."

"It's okay. I have enough stuffed animals at home anyway." She told him. They became silent, staring down at their own feet. "I bet if someone from school saw us right now they'd think we were on a date?" She pointed out for lack of something better to talk about.

"A date? Well, wouldn't that be weird." He laughed, receiving an odd look from her. "I mean. Not because of you…because of Lilly and Duncan."

"Oh yeah. I know what you mean." She nodded quickly.

"Technically, it kind of is a date." He added after a short time.

Veronica narrowed her eyes. "How so?"

"Well, it's just the two of us. And I picked you up. I bought you that awesome hotdog from the snack bar." He explained, making her smile. "I tried to win you a prize. And you know…we're having those awkward silent moments."

Neither said anything.

"Kind of like that one." She noted.

"Kind of." He nodded with a smile, jumping down from the car. "Come on. Let's get going." He held out his hand to help her. She excepted it, her eyes locking with his. She saw something different in his eyes at that moment. Something that she had never seen before. It made her nervous.

As they arrived in Veronica's drive way, Logan put the car into park and climbed out. "So." He began , following behind her to her doorstep. "We never officially said one way or the other if this was a date."

"Does really matter at this point? The night is over."

"See, that's exactly why it matters." He replied, matter of factly. "If this was a date …then this would be the point in the evening where I kiss you goodnight"

Veronica stared at him, a little surprised. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"I'm just following the rules." He held up his hands.

"I didn't realize that it was a rule." She joked nervously.

"It is for me." He retorted, staring into her eyes. He seemed to be daring her to make a move. "So, It's your call. Was it a date?"

Veronica tilted her head slightly, a light smirk of excitement playing on her lips. She was kind of surprised to find that her stomach was doing that fluttery thing. "I think it was."

"Okay." He breathed in a deep voice that he had never used with her before; It made her knees feel weak. Logan leaned towards Veronica and she closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt his hand meet her waist and grip it lightly, before his lips gently brushed against hers. It was a quick kiss, but Logan didn't move away for too long before going back in for another short kiss. As the kiss ended, Veronica found herself giggling.

"I didn't think it was that funny." He narrowed his eyes, a little hurt.

Veronica stopped her laughter and pressed her hand against his chest. "I'm sorry. It's just so…I mean, I never thought that we would…"

"I know." He agreed, smirking shyly. Logan Echolls was being shy? Alert the media. "But it's just a kiss right?" He shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Right." She smiled, a little hurt by his words. "Okay. Well, thanks. And I'll see you on Monday in school." She told him, opening her door and stepping into her house. She closed the door quickly behind herself and rested her back up against the frame. What had just happened? She had gone on a date with Logan! And he kissed her! She wondered how he hadn't felt what she did when they kissed?

Suddenly, a knock a the door startled her out of her thoughts. "Veronica." She scrunched her face in confusion. Opening the door, she found that Logan hadn't moved from the spot at which she had left him.

"What…" Before she could question him, he moved towards her engulfing her in his arms and kissing her again. This time it was more passionate and forceful.

Although slightly longer then their previous kisses, this one also short. But the length didn't matter. What matter was what that kiss was saying. They both felt something that they had never expected to or wanted to feel and from that point on, neither of them wanted to let it go.

End Flashback

Veronica let out a huff, as she flipped over in her bed, pulling the covers over her face. She could still remember that day like it had just happened. And the worst part was that she still very much remembered that feeling and how she never wanted to lose it. To bad Logan had seemed to completely forget it.

Startled by the vibrating of her cell phone, she sat up and leaned across her bed to the night stand where she had placed her phone to charge. She turned the front to look at the caller ID. It was Logan. Pressing the ignore button, she dropped the phone back on the dresser and flipped back over. This was getting way to hard. She wanted out.


	6. Chapter 6

-1A few days later, Veronica still hadn't talked to Logan. School had been the hardest part, because that was the place where it was hardest to avoid him. At least when he called, all she had to do was press a button to make him go away, but they had yet to make a button to make people disappear. Thankfully she had made it through another day.

"Veronica." Lilly rushed up to her friend in a panic, as Veronica made her way out to her car.

"Lilly did you really just stalk me down at the high school?"

"Yes. This is very important though." She excused. "We have to go to the mall."

"For what?" She wondered.

"Umm an anti-prom dress, duh." She told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Veronica sighed, searching for her car key. "I can't today Lilly." She shook her head. She didn't want to tell Lilly that she had no plans of going to the party at all, because then she'd have to explain why and she wasn't really feeling up to making an excuse.

"Why not? Of course you're going." Lilly pleaded.

"Fine. I'll go shopping." She agreed, giving up.

Lilly clapped with excitement. "Come on. I'm driving." She announced, grabbing Veronica's hand and pulling her towards her car. Opening the passenger door, she climbed in and immediately felt the urge to climb right back out.

"Veronica." Logan greeted with a playful smile.

"Oh yeah. Logan asked to come. He's weird." Lilly told her, starting the car. "What kind of guy wants to go dress shopping?" She laughed, then smiled at him in the review mirror. "I know you're just trying to be close to be baby, but all you have to do is call."

Veronica rolled her eyes, she wasn't about to sit thought several hours of this. "Actually Lilly, now that I think of it, my dad really wanted me home right after school today."

"V! You suck." She protested. "I haven't seen you all week ."

"Yeah. Me either." Logan interjected, a little more seriously.

"I've been really busy studying and stuff." She lied. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later Lil. Bye." With that, she hoped out and made a b-line for her car, but Logan wasn't far behind.

"Veronica." He called. "Could you just stop please ? Just for one second."

"What Logan?"

"What do you mean 'What'? I call you and you don't answer. I show up at your house and , according to your parents, you're not home. What is going on?"

"I'm sorry Logan. I just can't date you anymore. It's too much. It's over." She told him before getting in her car.

"It's not over. I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. It's not over…this is just a rough patch. That's it." He pushed.

Veronica closed her eyes, shaking her head. "It's too hard." She whimpered, putting her car into reverse and back out of the space.

2 days later

"Wake up!" Lilly ordered, bursting into Veronica's bedroom.

"Huh?" Veronica mumble from under her covers.

"It's only 9 o'clock at night. Get your butt out of bed! We have an anti-prom to get to."

Veronica groaned, rolling over to her other side and pulling the covers more tightly over her head. "I'm not going."

"Yes you are. You've be hold up at home all week long all depressed and emo! I'm sick of it. Get up. Take a shower. Do your hair and make up. And I'll pick out one of your old dresses while you do that."

"Lilly. I'm not going. I'm serious." She insisted. Veronica had hit an official low after her encounter with Logan where she ended their relationship. Everyday after that, she had avoided him at all costs. When he approached her in the halls she walked away and when he called her, she ignored it.

"Veronica! I am not going to a high school party alone. Get your butt up. Please." She stuck out her bottom lip and whimpered.

"Fine." She sighed, pushing the covers off. "But we're staying an hour, tops."

"I love you!" Lilly squealed, jumping on to her friend and hugging her tightly. "No let's go!"

Lilly and Veronica arrived at the party an hour later, but before entering, Lilly made sure to fix her dress to show more cleavage. "K all set. Let's go."

"You're insane" Veronica laughed, opening the door and following her friend in. She was going to do her best to avoid Logan for the hour that she had promised Lilly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First chapter of the day. Hopefully I'll get some more up! I don't have any written yet so I'll try to do that. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews everyone. They inspire me to write more J

Ten minutes into the party, her plan wasn't going to well. Lilly had made it a point to find the very person that Veronica did not want to see. "Ladies. Welcome to the Anti-Prom." Logan greeted, offering Lilly a quick smile before moving his gaze to Veronica. "You both look exceptionally good tonight." He complimented, his eyes focused on her.

"Thanks." Lilly grinned. "Do you want to dance Logan?"

"Actually, I was just going to ask Veronica to dance. She looks pretty bored and that's just not allowed at anti-prom." He reason, looking over at Veronica. "Will you dance with me?" Only Veronica could here to pleading in his voice as he held his hand out for her.

"No." She refused, coldly.

"Well, since she is in a bitchy mood tonight, why don't you just dance with me?" Lilly offered, taking his hand.

Logan kept his stare on Veronica for an instant longer, before looking at Lilly. "Fine." He agreed, leading her out into the dancing area that he had created by moving his couches out of the living room.

Veronica narrowed her eyes, as Logan picked a spot on the dance floor and stared at her over Lilly's shoulder. "Duncan. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure. Why not?" He shrugged. Grabbing his hands, she pulled him over to the dance floor, right beside Logan and Lilly.

"So you'll dance with Duncan, but not me." Logan questioned, getting angry.

"I like Duncan better." She retorted.

Logan frowned, shaking his head. "Really?"

"Yup. Much better." She nodded, receiving an eye roll from Logan.

Veronica rolled her eyes right back at him and then turned her attention back to Duncan. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. Logan spun Lilly so that he could watch what was going on. This, he could tolerate, but as soon as Veronica began to tilt her head and move her lips closer to Duncan's, he had to put an end to it. Without a thought, he let go of Lilly and approached Veronica, grabbing her arm. "You're dancing with me." He ordered, pulling her away from Duncan. Duncan and Lilly moved towards each other, watching their friends.

"Wow! Now, hit me over the head with a club and drag me back you're your cave Thor."

"Shut up."

"Man, you just keep laying that love on thick." She scoffed, letting him put his arms around her waist.

"What did you think you were doing?" He wondered.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You were just all over Duncan."

"And."

"And?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Why haven't you talked to me for the past week?"

"Like you don't know." She snarled.

"I really don't know what I did to make you hate me so much." He yelled, catching everyone's attention. Looking around at their audience, he lowered his voice. "I'm sorry if I'm a little upset that my girlfriend, who's been ignoring me all week, was just 2 inches away from kissing another guy right in front of me."

"I'm not your girlfriend." Veronica is fumed. "And, besides, that's 2 inches further apart then your lips were from Lilly's." She shot back, pulling away from him and walking away.

Logan's heart sank. He should have known that this had something to do with Lilly, but he had no idea that she had seen the kiss. "Veronica!" He called, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me please." She insisted, pulling her arm away. "Where's my purse?" She growled, annoyed and sort of effected by all of the eyes that were set intently on the drama unfolding between her and Logan. Finding her bag, she headed for the door, but Logan stopped her by pressing his hand against the wood. She went for the second door, but he placed his other hand on that one. Veronica was now trapped in between his arms, staring up at him. "This is enough of a scene without you doing this Logan. I don't want to broadcast our problems all over the place when no one even knows about our relationship to begin with." She spoke softly.

"I don't care about them anymore. Screw them. This is about us." He retorted, not monitoring his tone for the sake of anyone in the room. The crowd murmured with gossip.

"You kissed Lilly!" She screamed, failing at holding back her tears.

"Lilly kissed me." He corrected, "I don't want Lilly. I told her that, but she just keeps going." He yelled, exasperated. In the crowd, Lilly shifted uncomfortably at his words.

"I want you. Just you. That's it. No more hiding. No more sneaking around. I want to go school next Monday and be able to walk with my girlfriend down the hallways and not be worried about what other people are thinking." He told her sincerely, staring deeply into her eyes. He wanted her to see how much he truly meant those words.

Veronica couldn't stand the intensity in his eyes, she had to look down at her feet and then shifted her eyes to Duncan and Lilly. The room had fallen into complete silence. Everyone was…waiting.

Logan moved his hand to her chin and lifted her face, just as he had done that night at Lilly's party. "I'm so in love with you." He whispered, as if those words were only for her ears.

Taking in a deep breath, she knew that it was either now or never. For months she had been wanting to scream their relationship from the roof tops and now it was all out in the open. All she had to do was make a move and she and Logan could finally be happy and normal. "Logan." She breathed, she couldn't help but notice how hurt her best friend and ex-boyfriend looked in the background. "I can't do this right now."

Logan shook his head and glared down at her, but she refused to make eye contact. Giving up, he moved his hand from the door and allowed her to leave. As soon as she was out of sight, he punched the wood frame of the door with such force that it rattled the glass. Turning around, his eyes landed on Lilly and finally Duncan, who looked the most hurt. Logan shook his head, "Party's over" He growled, heading for his towards his room. In the living room, only the sound of his slamming door could be heard.


	8. Chapter 8

-1A/N: Thanks for all of the feedback. Ya'll are great! The comments make me smile.

Chapter 8

Veronica had spent the remainder of her week wallowing in sorrow, after all this time she was beginning to get used to her sorrow. She had blown her chance to be happy with Logan all because she couldn't get over one kiss that wasn't even his fault. And now that everyone knew about them she felt even more vulnerable then ever.

It was on Sunday night that there came a knock at her front door. Her parents had gone to some charity dinner for the town and she was home alone, so she had no choice but to open it on her own. The last person that she would have expected was on the other side. "Lilly?"

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" She questioned seriously. She didn't sound angry or even very sad for that matter.

It took Veronica a second to register her question, but as soon as she did she opened the door wider. "Yeah. Of course. Come in."

Lilly stepped inside and walked towards the living room, resting against the edge of the back of the sofa. Closing the door, Veronica stood awkwardly watching her friend. "So, did you come to beat me up?" She questioned, only half joking.

"No." Lilly laughed. "Actually I'm not that mad." Veronica narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in disbelief. "Seriously. I mean I do like Logan. We have a past." She explained. "But I never wanted more from him that just a few casual hook ups this summer. I mean, come on, why would I want a high school guy when I can have a college professor?"

Veronica couldn't help but smile at that comment; It was so like Lilly. "I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you Lilly." she apologized, moving towards her friend. "I mean it. It wasn't to hurt you or anything. In fact, it was the exact opposite."

"Well, it would have been nice not to have my attempts on Logan broadcast in front of the entire party." She pointed out. "I was kind pissed about that, but then I thought…why do I care about a bunch of high school kids I'm never going to see again?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad it all worked out for you." She sighed.

"So why didn't you go for it V? Have you learned nothing from me?" Lilly questioned. "You don't just give up on a guy like that."

"I saw Duncan's face and he looked so hurt." She explained.

"Yeah, Duncan isn't doing so well. I'm not gonna lie." She nodded. "He's been throwing crap around his room all weekend long and stomping through the house."

Veronica sighed, taking a seat on the chair by the front door. "This is exactly what I was afraid of. We should have just told him from the beginning."

"I don't think it would have mattered when you told him." Lilly reasoned. "I mean. It's not the fact that you kept it a secret…it's the fact that he's still totally in love with you."

Veronica looked up , in shock. "What?"

"Oh come on. You're telling me you didn't know?"

"He broke up with me over a year ago. Remember?" She reminded her. "If he loves me so much then why did he break up with me?"

"That's one mystery I've never solved." She shrugged. "But, anyway, one of my friends from school lives about 20 minutes away and they're having a party tonight. You want to come?"

"No thanks. I'm not really in the partying mood." She denied the invitation.

"Veronica Mars. When you're sad, that's the best time to party." Lilly told her, heading for the door. "I'll give you a call tomorrow and we can hang out. Maybe we'll really go to the mall this time."

"Okay."

Before she walked out, Lilly stopped and looked back at her friend. "Did I mention that I'm sorry for putting the moves on your boyfriend?"

"It's okay Lil. It's not like you knew."

"K. Later V."

Veronica closed the door behind her, letting out a deep breath. So Duncan is still in love with her? She couldn't even count the number of dreams that she had where Duncan would confess to her that he stilled loved her and wanted her back and that it was a mistake to ever end things. Ironically enough, none of that matter anymore. Those dreams were in the past; they had been replaced by new dreams of her and Logan.

Grabbing her coat from the coat hook and keys from key dish, she rushed out the door. Five minutes later, she was pulling up into Logan's drive way; luckily she still remembered the code to the gate at the entrance. Logan had given it to her just in case she felt the urge to pay him a late night booty call.

She sat in her car for a minute, checking her self in the mirror and running over in her mind what she was going to say to him. "Okay." She breathed, summoning the courage to get out of the car.

It took an unusually long amount of time after she rang the bell for one of the maids to make her way to the door. "Hi. I'm here to see Logan."

"He's not here." The maid told her, obviously lying. "I'm sorry, Veronica."

Veronica nodded. "Thanks anyway." She forced a smiled, as the maid closed the door. After making her way back to her car, she sat silently for a moment. She was now kicking herself even more for the way she had handled things with Logan at the party. She could be blissfully happy in Logan's arms right now, but instead he was avoiding her like the plague.

Flipping open her phone, she dialed Logan's number and waited as it rang. "Hey. You've reached Logan. I don't have any inspirational messages today. Go get your own."

She waited for the beep. "It's me. I guess I kind of deserve this. I mean, I had my chance and I blew it right?" She paused, trying to keep her composure. "I just…I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you in my life, because you're a big part of my life. I just want to start us over and do it right this time, ya know." She paused again. "At the very least, I want to be your friend. I know I probably don't have any right to say this, but I love you… and I don't know why I let that go. I'll wait out here for a few minutes come out and talk to me, please."

Inside, Logan exited his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Noticing the message light beeping on his phone, he snatched it up and dialed into his voice mail. "It's me….." Hearing her voice, he felt the need to take a seat as he listened "…come out and talk to me, please." Logan closed his phone and sat for a second wondering what he should do.

Springing from his bed, he rushed towards the front door, just in time to see Veronica's car pulling out of the drive way.

The next day in school, Veronica was playing the avoiding game again. The part that sucked was that this time she wasn't avoiding out of anger, she was avoid out of heart ache. Logan had completely ignored her, even after the message that she had left. He hadn't even bothered to call. She had gotten his answer.

She twisted her lock and pulled open the metal door, but instead of grabbing her books, she found herself staring mindlessly.

"Tough choice?" A voice questioned from behind her. It was him.

Veronica turned to face Logan, her heart skipping a beat. "Hey."

"Hi."

That was it? Just Hi. She shifted awkwardly, trying to think of something to say but she had nothing. She had said everything that she needed to say in the message. The next move was all on him.

"So I got your message." He told her. "About a minute too late, but I got it."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to do this in person."

"So." She pushed with anticipation. "What did you think of the message?"

"I thought it was very well composed and thought out." He joked.

Veronica stared back at him, too nervous to partake in any jokes at the moment.

Realizing this, Logan continued. "But seriously, I was thinking that the whole starting over idea sounds pretty good."

"Really?" She grinned.

"Really."

"Wait. The starting over relationship part or the friendship part."

"Veronica, you and I both know we'll never be just friends."

This made Veronica smile even wider. "Good." She nodded, suddenly feeling happier then she had felt in weeks. "So, where do we start?"

"Well, I can walk you to class." He offered, taking her books.

"Okay." She agreed. "Do we get to hold hands?" She asked hopefully.

"We haven't even been on a first date yet. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

Veronica laughed, nudging him in the side as they made their way down the hallway…together.


	9. Chapter 9

-1A/N: Sorry it took a few days to update I've been kind of busy and I might be going away tomorrow, but I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible

For the remainder of the week, Veronica and Logan did just as they had promised each other; they started from the very beginning. They had spent most of their time in school catching little moments to flirt and glancing at each other from across the room during classes. Their exchanges didn't go unnoticed by the student body of Neptune High. The pre-couple had become the talk of the school and the gossip only escalated at times when Veronica, Logan and Duncan some how ended up in the same room. Time such as the journalism class that they were in currently.

"Okay. I want you all to use the rest of the period to work on your article ideas from next week. Don't forget articles are due on Thursdays. That doesn't mean they are finished on Thursday…it means they are on my desk and ready for print by 10am! And proof read people!" The teacher finished her spiel before dismissing the class to their tasks.

Ready to work, Veronica took a seat at one of the computers and immediately went to work searching for her next article. Logan, of course, wasn't exactly focused on his work. "So, what are you doing tonight?" He wondered, pulling a chair up beside her. His glance fell quickly to Duncan, who was glaring at him.

"Don't know. Why?"

"I've got tickets."

"Tickets? Tickets for what?" She wondered, lifting an eyebrow, but not removing her eyes from her research.

"Well, that's part of the intrigue. I figured if I added a little mystery to this you'd agree to go with me out of pure curiosity."

"So this is like a date that your asking me on?" She clarified, looking away from the screen and finally at him.

"I knew you weren't the sheriff's daughter for nothing." He nodded, with a smirk. "What do you say?"

"Wow. Well, I'm kind of dating this guy…so I don't know " She shrugged playfully.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Lucky? What a charmer." She laughed, playing along. "Well, since you flatter me so…I think I could probably make it tonight."

"Good. I'll pick you up at 5 then." He announced, "Oh and wear something classy."

"So jeans and a t-shirt that says 'I'm with Stupid'?"

"Perfect." He replied in his usual sarcastic way, standing up and looking at Duncan once again. Logan felt bad for his friend, but he also wanted him to know that what he and Veronica had wasn't something that was going to go away. Duncan needed to get used to it.

A few hours later, Veronica was scrambling through her house to get ready. Logan hadn't given her much time seeing as she had gotten home from school at 3pm and she wanted to look perfect for their date. In her mother's closest, she had found a cute, knee length, pink dress that seemed to be just the right mixture of casual and classy. Luckily, she also found a pair of matching shoes that just about fit her. She had already applied her make-up and was just finishing up curing her hair when the door bell rang.

"Veronica! You have a gentle man caller!" Keith yelled.

"Okay. I'm almost ready. One second." She yelled back, pulling her hair half up and fastening it with a clip. A loose curl feel to frame her face nicely. "Okay." She breathed, fixing her dress before rushing out to greet Logan.

The second Veronica entered his sight, Logan's face visibly brightened. "Wow. You look amazing." He complimented.

"You look beautiful honey." Keith agreed, kissing his daughter on the cheek. "Have a good time."

"Thanks dad." She smiled, as she linked her arm with Logan's and he escorted her out the door where a black town car was waiting. A driver dressed in a suit and cap, opened the door for them. "Oh fancy." She commented, climbing in and thanking the driver.

"Only the best." Logan retorted as the door closed. They were on their way.

Some time later, the couple still hadn't arrived at their destination, but they had stopped to get some fast food from Burger King to hold them over. "Where are we going? Paris?" Veronica question, taking a sip of her coke.

"Relax. We're almost there." He smirked.

"What's with all the traffic?" She wondered, receiving an glare from Logan . "What?"

"Complain much?"

"I'm not complaining. I'm just anxious to see where we're going. My curiosity is getting the better of me." She explained. "It's your fault."

"Fine. Since we're about there I guess I can tell you."

"Goody." She clapped with glee, sitting up and facing him.

"We're going to see a movie." He told her.

"So then why am I so dressed up?"

"Because it's not your average movie viewing. It's more like the premiere of my dad's new movie." He revealed.

"Wow. You really don't get the average concept of dinner and a movie do you?" She wondered, referring to her fast food followed by a Hollywood movie premiere.

"Average is boring." He retorted with a smirk, shoving a fry into his mouth. "I'm determined to never be average."

"Well, I think you've got that covered." Veronica laughed, gazing over at him. "I like that about you."

"I like that about me too." He nodded, getting a shove from her. "Hey watch it. Ketchup stained clothes on the red carpet doesn't cut it."

"Yeah well, you said you didn't want to be normal." She shot back playfully.

Logan smiled over at her with a twinkle in his eyes. He watched her fondly as she laughed. After a second, Veronica realized that he was staring at her. "What?" She asked, stunting her giggles.

Instead of replying, he leaned forward running his hand behind her neck and kissing her softly. It was a short, sweet kiss much like their first. Veronica's eyes fluttered open, as Logan pulled away slowly and the car door swung open to reveal a crowd of scream people behind barricades. "Ready?"

Unable to catch her breath for a moment, she had to forgo words and settle for a nod.

Logan climbed out of the car first and held out his hand to help Veronica out of the car. She accepted his help and stepped out, squinting her eyes at the bright light of the nearly setting sun. She hesitated for a moment, taken back by all of the people and the flashbulb going off in every direction just a few feet ahead of her. Logan brought her back into reality, pressing his hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the carpet.

As soon as they stepped out, they were greeted with the flashes that she had been so taken back by a few seconds earlier. She could here reporters screaming for Logan in the hopes that he might answer some questions for them.

"Logan! Where are your parents?" One reporter questioned.

"They should be arriving soon." He replied graciously. Veronica stared up at him. She was amazed at how composed he was with all of the attention.

"Does Aaron have any new projects in the works?" The same report asked, shoving a microphone forward.

"I'm not sure. I think he's going to be taking a break for a while, but you'll have to ask him."

"And how about you? Any acting plans in the future for you Logan?" Another reporter interrupted.

Logan shrugged, "We'll see." He answered, looking down at Veronica. He had never mentioned anything to her about acting.

As he leaned down to whisper something into her ear, another reporter asked; "Is this your girlfriend?"

Veronica smiled shyly, which was very odd because she hardly ever found herself feeling shy. She held her breath for Logan's answer., but before he could reply they were bombarded by flashes. Veronica couldn't figure out why at first, but she soon noticed that the man of the hour had arrived.

"I see you caught my son." Aaron laughed, patting his son on the shoulder. Suddenly the reporters weren't so interested in Logan.

Logan shook his head. "Come on. Let's get inside." Letting his hand fall to his side, he entwined his fingers with hers and lead her down the remainder of the carpet.

"Okay did you really just take me to a movie premiere for our first date?" Veronica wondered, as she and Logan walked to her door. "You are so unlucky."

Logan looked confused. "Why is that?"

"Because if my parents weren't here, you'd so get laid."

"Really?" He questioned, lifting and eyebrow.

"No! This is our first date, what kind of girl do you think I am?" She asked, using his own line from a few days earlier against him.

"You tease."

"Who me?" Veronica tried her best to sound surprised.

"Well, can I at least get a kiss goodnight then?"

Tilting her head to the side, she look off to the side as if it were a tough decision. "I guess. I kind of feel obligated to give you something after dropping the big bucks on that fancy dinner." She reason, referring to her drive threw Burger King.

"I knew that would seal the deal." He nodded and they shared a smile. Leaning down he caught her lips with his, allowing his hands to run down her side and land on the small of her back. As the light on front porch flipped on, Veronica pulled away.

"Dad patrol." She informed him.

Logan nodded, "I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and headed back to his car.


	10. Chapter 10

-1A/N: Thanks for the feedback everyone! I'm happy that the premiere idea when over well, I wasn't too sure about it at first but I figured it would be more fun to do something less expected. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. xo

Chapter 10

The weekend had gone by pretty quickly, Veronica had spent most of her time working on her article for the paper so that she could get it out of the way for the week. She entered Neptune High Monday morning and found that, for some strange reason, she was the subject of everyone's attention. As she walked down the hall everyone turned to look at her. Feeling self conscious she check herself for any thing that might be the source of the gossip. Clothes match. Fly is zipped. Boobs are safely and securely contained in shirt. She had checked her make-up before getting out of her car so she knew there was nothing on her face.

The stares did not subside as she entered her class room, passing Duncan and taking her seat on the other side of the room. "Okay. Can someone please tell me what's going on?" She questioned out loud to the general population of the class.

Susie Klein ran over to Veronica and dropped a magazine on her desk. "Page 28."

Veronica narrowed her eyes, opening the magazine to the page that Susie had instructed. "Celebrity Love Lives." She read the title out load, before scanning the page. "Brad and Angelina. Jessica and Nick…" She rambled off the pictures of the couples before spotting what everyone was so interested in. In the bottom right hand corner there was a picture of Lynn and Aaron Echolls at the premiere of the movie and beside them in the picture, stood Logan and Veronica sharing a sweet smile.

"I can't believe you went to the premiere of 'Man Down'." Susie gushed. "You're so lucky. It's like my dream to walk the red carpet."

Veronica stared at the magazine trying to process the fact that her picture was in a Tabloid. She looked over at Duncan, he was glaring at her. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure. I already read it." Susie nodded with a smile, standing up. "Oh by the way, I love your shirt. It's cute."

"Thanks." She forced a smile and then gave the girl a weird look as she walked away. Veronica had never talked to that girl in her life and all of a sudden she was like her best friend.

After class, which consisted of an hour of withering stares from her ex-boyfriend across the room, Veronica headed for her locker and found Logan waiting. "Hey you." She beamed, as she approached him.

"I heard we made news."

"You heard right." She nodded, grabbing the magazine from her bag and holding the open page up to his face.

"Nice." He took the tabloid in his hands and studied the picture. "Another clipping to add to my scrapbook!" He gushed sarcastically.

"Yeah. Well, I think this is going to cause more bad then good." She told him. "Read the caption."

"Logan Echolls, son Aaron and Lynn, sharing a smile with his girlfriend at the premiere of Aaron's latest movie 'Man Down', must be taking love advice from his parents." Logan read out load.

"I'm pretty sure that Duncan saw it. If he thinks I'm your girlfriend again he's going to be even more angry."

"It's a tabloid Veronica. Everyone knows that 90 of the stuff they print is fluff." He dismissed. "He's gonna have to get used to it eventually."

"Yeah but I'm sure he wouldn't want the news broken to him in a magazine."

"Why do you care so much?"

Veronica frowned. "I don't." She denied. "It's just… Lilly told me that he's still in love with me and I feel guilty rubbing us in his face."

"Obviously he's still in love with you." Logan retorted. "But you can't live your life for other people. That's the one thing that growing up in the public eye has taught me."

"You're right." She nodded, giving him a smile. "You're adorable when you're giving advice." She complimented, pinching his cheek.

"Really? I was under the impression that I'm adorable all the time."

"You really need to work on your self-esteem." She advice sarcastically.

"I will." He smirked, "Gotta get to class. Oh And don't forget your books."

"Okay. I won't" She gave him a weird look.

"Later." He smirked suspiciously, kissing her temple before walking away.

Veronica felt as if she must be beaming with happiness as she opened her locker to grab her things for her next class. Pulling them out, she found a folded piece of paper sticking out from the pages of one of her book. Slipping it out, she flipped it over and found her name printed in bubble letters with the words 'Top Secret' written underneath.

She lifted an eyebrow curiously before unfolding the lined paper. Inside it read: "Dear Veronica. Will you be my girlfriend. Circle Yes or No" Veronica laughed out loud as her eyes scanned to the bottom of the page. "Sincerely Logan Echolls. P.S. I think you're nice."

Veronica placed her hand on her forehead in disbelief; this boy never failed to surprise her. Yanking a pen from her pocket, she circled her answer and folded it back up, crossing out her name and writing Logan's.

The bell rang signaling that she was late for class. She closed her locker quickly and began to walk, not realizing that someone was on the other side. She bumped into them, scattering stuff all over the place. "Oh my god. I'm sorry."

"It's Cool. Don't worry about it." The boy replied, as they both bent down to gather their things.

"No. It was totally my fault. My mind is somewhere else." She apologized, handing him one of his folders.

"I know the feeling." He told her. They stood. "I'm Wallace" He held out his hand. "It's my first day."

"Wallace. I'm Veronica." She grinned, shaking his hand and then added. "I'm also late for class."

"And I'm lost." He added., looking at his schedule. "Do you know where room 115 is?"

"115? Is that Mr. Brooks?" She wondered.

"Yeah."

"Oh. You're in my class." She told him. "This is great. Now I can use you as an excuse." She winked, patting him on the back. "Let's go Wallace."

Later that day

Logan Echolls fiddled with his pen as he watched the clock count down the seconds until school was out for the day. "Three. Two. One." he announced out load, followed by the bell. Grabbing his books he headed for the hallway and rounded the corner bumping into none other then Duncan.

"Get out of the way." Duncan demanded, shoving Logan's shoulder.

"Come on man. That's not cool." Logan took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"Just stay out of my way." He growled, pushing by him.

"Duncan." Logan called, turning around to follow him. "Can I talk to you?" Duncan continued walking as if he couldn't hear his ex-friend calling his name, but he had no choice but to stop when he reached his locker. "Duncan." He ignored Logan, opening his locker and shoving a book inside. "Look. I know that you're pissed, but I really didn't do this to hurt you, so…"

"You knew it would hurt me and you still did it." Duncan retorted. "You know I still love her and even if I didn't, a guy shouldn't go after his best friend's ex-girlfriend."

"It's not like a had some big plan to get her. I don't even really know how it happened."

"Yeah, well it happened." He slammed his locker closed.

Logan sighed, "Duncan. We've been friends forever. If this was just some fling you know that I would end it with her." He told him. "But it's not. I'm in love with her man."

Something about hearing Logan put that into words sent Duncan's already fuming anger over the edge. He lunged toward Logan, his fists flying everywhere. Logan tried his best not to fight back. He pushed Duncan against a locker. "I'm not going to fight you." He yelled, as a crowd of students formed around them. A fight in the hallway was enough to cause gossip for a week, but a fight between Logan Echolls and Duncan Kane over Veronica was enough to make Neptune gossip for years to come.

"What the hell is going on here?" One of the gym teacher pushed through the crowed and Logan released his grip from Duncan. "Let's go. Office. Both of you."

Veronica had been informed of the news on her way out to the parking lot and had now been waiting outside the office for an hour for Logan to be released. The halls were empty by now; everyone had left and all of the sports practices had begun half and hour earlier.

Sitting on the floor, she leaned against the lockers and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she heard the click of the office door opening. She looked up and found Duncan standing in front of her. He closed the door behind himself, before glancing her way and then walking down the hall.

Veronica watch him for a second, before getting up and chasing after him. "Duncan." She called, catching up.

He turned to face her. "If you're going to apologize…just save it for another time please. I can't deal with it right now."

She nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He sighed, probably rightfully, unwilling to open up to her.

"Good." She gave him a warm smile. "I know you told me not to say it, but I really am sorry Duncan."

He shrugged, not having much to say in reply.

Behind Veronica, the office door opened again and Logan emerged. He looked down the hall at them and hesitated. "I'll see you around Veronica." Duncan told her, loud enough for Logan to hear, before walking away.

Logan shuffled towards her with his hands in his pockets. "What was that about?"

"Just trying to clear the air." She replied, meeting him half way.

"Yeah. Me too. Good thing I came along he might have kick your ass too."

Veronica frowned, she could tell that deep down it was hurting Logan that his best friend was now his worst enemy. What made her feel even worse was that it was her fault. "I have something that might make you feel better." Digging into her bag, she pulled out the folded piece of paper that she had found hidden in her locker earlier and handed it him.

Logan took it from her and opened it. He smiled, looking down at the girl he loved. Some how knowing that she was his girlfriend again did make him feel much better. Lifting a hand to her face, he caressed her cheek with his thumb and looked into her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope we never have to find out."

A/N: Don't worry Wallace's appearance is purely for friendship purposes. I couldn't have a VM fic without some V/W friendship.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Veronica sat in her bed trying her best to concentrate on her homework unsuccessfully. Logan had been pretty upset ever since his fight with Duncan a week earlier. He, of course, put on a happy face for her and everyone else, but she knew him too well to fall for that act. So, she decided that the only way Logan was going to feel better was if she could somehow get him and Duncan on speaking terms again. Grabbing her phone, she flipped it open and pressed number 4 on her speed dial. "Hey Lil. It's Veronica."

"Duh." Lilly giggled on the other end of the line. "So how've you been stranger?"

"I know. I'm sorry. Things have been crazy lately."

"I'd say…between movie premieres and hallway brawls I don't know where you find the time"

"Yeah." She trailed off.

"I have to say I'm kind of jealous; Logan never took me down the red carpet. I'm beginning to think he likes you better." She told her light heartedly. "And on top of that you get two guys fighting over you."

"Well, that's kind of what I'm calling about." She explained. "He'd never admit it, but Logan is really upset about how things are with Duncan and him. So, I was thinking that maybe we could get them together somehow."

"What were you thinking? Bar fight? Wrestling match?"

Veronica chuckled, she loved how Lilly never seemed to take anything too seriously. "As good as those choices sound, I was thinking that maybe you could find him a date and get yourself a date and we'll all go out tonight." She suggested hopefully.

"Go on a date with my best friend and her boyfriend, who also happens to be my ex." Lilly summarized.

"If it's too weird…"

"No. I think it'll be good for Duncan." Lilly interrupted. "I'll set it up and give you a call back. I may have to do a bit of lying and omitting though."

"Whatever you have to do." She agreed. "Give me a call."

"Alight. Bye babe."

That night, Lilly and Veronica had arranged it so that they would conveniently run into each other at a local pizza place. The girls had decided that it would be best if Duncan and Logan had no idea what they were in store for; that way they'd have no chance of backing out.

"Thanks for taking me out for pizza honey. I've had a crazy craving for it all day." Veronica smiled over at her boyfriend in the drivers seat.

"Honey?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I'm testing out nicknames for you. What do you think of Snicker doodle?" She wondered trying her best to look serious.

"Good one, Pookie." He shot back, as they pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of the car.

Veronica grabbed his hand and pulled him into the pizza place, she was anxious to get this part over with. As they walked in the door, she spotted Lilly sitting in a booth next to her date. Duncan and his date were on the other side of the table with their backs to the door. "Sugar muffin, remember how much you love me?" Veronica questioned hopefully, gesturing to the table.

"I'm beginning to forget." He sighed, as she grabbed his upper arm with both hands and pulled him towards Lilly and Duncan. "Hey guys!"

"Oh my gosh. It's Veronica and Logan! What a coincidence." Lilly smiled, severely over acting. Duncan looked up at the couple awkwardly, he didn't look happy.

"I know. Right?" Veronica played along. "Well, we just saw you guys and we thought…wow what a coincidence. Let's go say Hello."

"You guys should join us." Lilly offered.

"Oh no. We don't want to interrupt." She refused.

"Wouldn't want to do that." Logan shook his head, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Nope." Duncan agreed

"I insist." Lilly retorted, glaring at her brother.

"Well, if you insist." Veronica accepted quickly, pulling over the empty table beside them. She grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him to sit down beside her on the booth. "So…how is everyone."

"Well, I'm thinking about changing your pet name to Manipulator." Logan informed her.

"Nice." Veronica grinned, turning her attention to the others at the table. "Hi. I'm Veronica." She introduced herself to the boy sitting beside her and the girl sitting across from her. "This is Logan."

"Mike." The boy smiled, he seemed kind of quiet and shy.

"Yes this is my date Mike. And Lindsay is Duncan's date." Lilly explained.

"Oh. Wow that's great." Veronica smiled, receiving an eye roll from Duncan. The table fell into an awkward silence. "So…" She struggled. "Duncan, how are your college applications coming? Get accepted anywhere yet?"

Duncan tapped his fingers on the table unenthusiastically. "Yeah. A few places. I'm leaning towards UC San Diego."

"Really? Logan didn't you apply there." She questioned, trying to bring him into the conversation.

"Nope." He shook his head.

Veronica looked confused. "I thought that you said you were applying there."

"I decided not to." He shrugged, playing with a napkin. "Actually, I decided not to apply anywhere."

"What?" She questioned, totally taken by surprise.

"So what are you gonna do?" Lindsay questioned, seeming a little too interested in Logan.

Logan shrugged, "I've been thinking about doing some movie auditions. My dad's agent is looking for some stuff for me."

"Since when?" Veronica wondered, she was a little hurt that she was finding out about such a big decision with everyone else.

"That's so cool. I'm sure you'll do great." Lindsay smiled widely. "You're Aaron Echoll's son right? I saw you in 'US' magazine this week at the premiere of 'Man Down'. My friends and I were talking about how cute you looked in your tux and now here you are sitting in front of me. Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah it's real kick?" Veronica piped up, not liking the way that this girl was looking at her boyfriend. This was not how the plan was supposed to be going. Lindsay was supposed to be taking Duncan's mind off of why he hates Logan, not reminding him. "You know, I was in that picture too." Veronica interjected, a hint of jealously playing in her voice. "Yeah I was the one he's gazing at lovingly. That's me…right here." She trailed off, pointing to herself lamely.

"Anyway." Lilly cleared her throat.

Logan looked down at Veronica with an amused smirk on his face, he moved his hand under the table, running his fingers over her forearm, before locking them in hers. Across the table, Duncan watched their exchange, before shooting his sisters a death stare. "So, remember the good old days when Logan and Duncan got along?" Lilly asked.

"Way to be subtle Lil." Veronica shook her head, smiling with amusement at her friend.

"Well, we were getting no where fast so I figured I'd speed it along." She reasoned. "And on that note, Veronica and I would like to know when this feuding is going to come to an end."

"Ummm I'd go with never." Duncan replied.

"What feud?" Lindsay wondered. "Fill me in."

"He's a back stabbing asshole who thinks he can do whatever he wants without any consequences." Duncan informed her, taking a sip of his soda.

"Stop. You'll make me blush." Logan retorted, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Are smart ass comments as far as your intelligence takes you?"

"Okay guys. You already had this out can you just move on now?" Veronica questioned.

"I haven't even started having it out." Duncan shot back.

"Why don't you just get over it already? She doesn't want to be with you and she's never going to be with you again. Move on. It's starting to getting really pathetic."

"Logan." Veronica warned. "This is not what this night was for." Veronica sighed, rubbing her forehead with exasperation.

Duncan shook his head at her, obviously annoyed "And just what was it for Veronica? What do you think that I'm just going to forgive him for being with you when he's was supposed to be my best friend? I love you and he knew it. So if you think that I will ever forgive him for that then you're a idiot."

"Hey. Don't talk to her like that." Logan ordered, getting protective. "At least she's trying. At least she cares enough to try and fix things."

"It's not fixable Logan."

"That's fine with me. Go ahead and live the rest of your life pinning over someone you'll never have. Cause at the end of the day I have her and that's all that matters."

"Yeah well, you've always been selfish. I don't know why I expected any different from you."

"I need to leave before I do something that I regret." Logan announced, standing up and heading for the door.

Veronica watched helplessly as he stormed out, she had never seen him so upset. "I'm sorry guys." She apologized, getting up to go after him.

"You don't have to follow him ya know." Duncan reminded her.

"I know. I want to." She told him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Duncan, I've tried really hard to make this civil because I do care about you, but maybe you should take Logan's advice and move on." With that, she pick up her purse and walked out.

Outside, she found Logan hunched over with his arms folded on the hood of his SUV. Veronica approached him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You should have just left it alone." He mumbled, shaking his head. He refused to look at her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She replied quietly, removing her hand from his shoulder. "I just couldn't watch you hurt like this without at least trying."

"I thought I was handling it just fine." He told her, straightening up and turning to face her.

"That's what you wanted everyone to think." She corrected. "I know you Logan. You're feelings go way deeper then you ever let on."

For once, Logan didn't have an answer. She was right and they both knew it. "Ready to go?" She asked and he nodded, bowing head and kicking a rock dejectedly. Placing her hand on the back on his neck, she rubbed his skin lightly prompting him to lift his head just enough so that she could give him a soft kiss on the cheek. She was still disturbed that he hadn't even mentions acting or not applying to school to her, but that discussion would be left to another time.


	12. Chapter 12

-1

"Hey Veronica." Wallace greeted, approaching his locker beside Veronica's.

Veronica moved her door to see who was talking to her, she didn't recognize the voice. "Hey….you." She struggled trying to remember the boy's name.

"It's Wallace." He reminded her.

"Sorry. My mind is gone lately"

"It's okay." He shrugged, grabbing a book from his locker. "It's kind of hard to be memorable when you move to a school your senior year, the month of graduation."

"Yeah. That has to suck."

"It's not that bad…I'm just happy that I got a chance to finish up the basketball season at my old school. Got a scholarship to Hearst next fall."

"Really? There's where I'm going."

"Cool. We should keep in touch then."

"Yeah. We should." She nodded, as she felt an arm run behind her neck and rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she found her boyfriend standing beside her. "Hey. Where have you been all day?"

"Slept in." He replied dismissively, he almost seemed to be avoiding the question.

"Wallace, this is Logan. Logan, Wallace." She introduced.

"What's up?" Logan removed his arm from around Veronica to shake the boy's hand and then added, "Veronica's boyfriend."

"Figured." Wallace nodded, amused by Logan's protectiveness.

"Wallace is going to Hearst next year too, on a basketball scholarship." She informed him.

"Isn't that nice." Logan smirked, pretending to actually be interested.

"Yeah. Well, I've got to get home so I'll talk to you later Veronica. Nice meeting you Logan."

"You too man." Logan called, as Wallace walked away. "So, Wallace?"

"You and your jealous ways." She shook her head with amusement. "You know I'm probably going to have to talk to another boy or two at college."

"As long as you don't flirt"

"But casual hook ups are cool though, right?"

"Funny."

"Just to be clear." She continued.

"You're hysterical." He retorted, as they began to head out of the school.

"I know!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" He wondered.

"You mean besides Wallace?"

Logan shook his head, trying not to find her amusing. "You want to come over?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Good. How does 8 sound?

"Perfect." She accepted a quick kiss from him, before they went their separate ways.

Later that night, Veronica arrived at Logan's house to find that it looked totally dark inside. She rang the doorbell and waited for one of the maids to answer, but instead, Logan came to the door. "Good Evening."

"Hey. Why's it so dark in here?" She asked, entering the house.

Logan took her hand and lead her towards the backyard. "My parents are in L.A. for the night." He replied, as they stepped outside on to the patio, where Veronica found a surprise waiting. Logan had set up a table by the pool, lit by red paper lanterns hanging from the trees and floating candles in the water.

"Wow." She breathed, totally taken by back. She hadn't expected anything like this at all. "And I thought I was coming over to watch tv." She commented, as he pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He pushed the chair in as she sat and then took a seat in his own chair across from her. Veronica watched her boyfriend with a mixture of confusion and excitement. "What?" He questioned.

"Not that this isn't amazing, but what's the catch?" She questioned, suspiciously.

Logan shrugged, giving her a smirk. "Can't I just do something sweet for you?" He lifted a bottle of wine from the table and filled a glass. "Wine?"

"I think that you're trying to seduce me Mr. Echolls?"

"You might be right." He nodded,

Veronica laughed. "Ah ha I've discovered your evil plan."

"So you have." He agreed absently, a silence falling over them. "Actually, I have other motives for inviting you here tonight."

"Like?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine and then placing it back down on the table. Logan fiddled with the table cloth, playing with imaginary crumbs. He looked deep in thought. "Logan."

"Some things have been going on with me and I haven't really said anything to you , because I wasn't really sure what was going to happen, so…but I think that we need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No." He told her sincerely. "I never want to lose you and that's why it's so hard for me to tell you this."

"Okay. You're scaring me." She breathed, suddenly getting a nervous twist in her stomach.

"It's not scary. I think it's a good thing. I'm just not sure that you'll think it's a good thing."

"Can you just tell me?" She insisted.

"Well, you know the other night how I said that I was thinking about getting into acting."

"Yes." She remembered it well, because that was moment that she realized that her own boyfriend was keeping huge life altering decisions from her.

"Well, I've kind of made it seem like less then what it actually is."

Veronica was beyond confused. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I found out a few days ago that I have an audition for this amazing movie. It's a really big project." He revealed. "My agent is saying that it's going to be huge…like picture of the year caliber."

"And why couldn't you tell me this?" She asked, even more hurt now that she knew what a big deal it was.

Logan took a breath. "I was scared. I didn't know what you would think about me pursuing acting, instead of college. That's why I waited so long to tell you that I wasn't applying anywhere." He explained, looking into her eyes. "I need you to support me, because if I had to choice between you and this thing that I really want for myself…I would choice you and I wasn't sure that I was ready to let this acting go so quickly..."

"I get it." She told him. "If this is what you really feel like you should be doing, then I think you should do it."

"Really?"

"Really."

Logan let out a sigh of relief, you could hear in his voice that a ton of weight had been lifted off of him. "There's something else."

"Let me guess, there's a steamy sex scene?" She questioned and then continued. "As long as it's not with Angelina Jolie. I think I can deal."

"Well, besides the sex scenes."

"Scenes? As in plural?" She repeated, feeling some healthy nervousness. Any girl would be nervous if her boyfriend was going to make out on camera with a beautiful actress, right?

"The audition is on graduation day." He blurted out quickly. The hits just kept coming.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"There's nothing I can do. I have to do the audition."

Veronica was feeling extremely disappointed. "Can't you reschedule it or something?"

"No. An audition for a part like this is hard enough for a new actor to get as it is. I can't pass this up."

"So, You're not gonna graduate?" She questioned with disbelief, shaking her head.

"Walking across a stage and getting a piece of paper doesn't make me a graduate."

"No, but this is a major event your life and you're missing out. What if you don't get the part? Then you've missed one of the biggest milestones in your life for nothing."

"That's just a chance I have to take." He shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to pay some sort of 'dues' and do the struggling actor thing?"

"Not with the connections I've got…If I get this part…it'll make my career."

"The career you've been dreaming about for weeks now?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." He sighed, getting frustrated.

"Well, I'm sorry but I think you are going to seriously regret this decision."

"At least, it'll be my decision to regret." He retorted. "Do you really think care about graduation memories?"

"Did you ever think that maybe I do?" She questioned, standing up. "Maybe I want the person that I love to be there on what I consider one of the most important days in my life. I'm graduating second in our class. That's huge Logan. I've worked really, really hard for that."

Logan stared down at the table, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry." He breathed, looked up at her finally.

Veronica shock her head, she felt on the verge of tears but she was way to angry to cry. "Good luck at your audition. I really hope that you get it." She told him, before grabbing her purse and leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

-1A/N: I know V overly freaked out, but I was kind of coming from the angle that it wasn't just about graduation it was more about the fact that he had been leaving her out of something that was going to effect his life in a big way. Hope that explains it a bit better ;) This chapter is short. I'll writer more tomorrow.

On the morning of graduation, Veronica felt horrible. She hadn't talked to Logan since their fight a few days earlier and she felt really guilty about it. She did really want Logan there, but maybe she was being selfish. For once, he seemed to be really dedicated to something other then goofing off. Rather then getting angry, she should have been encouraging him.

"Veronica! Let's go. You're supposed to be at the school for line up in 10 minutes." Her mother called.

"Okay. I'm coming." She scrambled to apply her mascera, before grabbing her cap and gown and rushing out into the living room.

"There she is, our little graduate." Keith announced, walking towards his daughter. He was beaming with pride.

"We're so proud of you sweetie."

"Thanks mom." She smiled, receiving a kiss on the cheek from her mom. "Okay. Let's go get me graduated now!"

Leanne motioned her family to the front door. "Opps. I forgot the camera! Can't leave without that."

"I'll get it." Keith offered.

"No. You're a slow poke. I'll get it…you two head out to the car." She insisted. Rushing into the kitchen, Leanne grabbed the digital camera from it's charger on the counter where she had placed it the night before. As she headed out the door, her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She slipped it out and flipped it open. "Hey. What are you doing calling my phone at this time?" She asked with a smirk and then paused. "Don't you think it's a little to hectic for that tonight, with graduation and everything?" She paused again. "Okay. Fine. I'll just make something up to tell Keith." She sighed, "Okay. I'll see you tonight, but I've really got to get going now." She hung up the phone and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Honey. Veronica's going to be late." Keith called from the front door.

"I'm coming."

Meanwhile, Logan Echolls sat outside in the waiting area of the casting location. There were a few other guys waiting with him. They were all pouring over their scripts making last minute notes and lines runs, but Logan didn't seem as nervous. He sat back with his arms cross, watching the other actors with a smirking playing on his lips. He knew that with his dad connection he would have this part locked up.

Suddenly the door swung open and a tall, professional looking women ascorted a boy out before checking her list. "Okay. Logan. You're up." She smiled down at him. Logan nodded and stood, shaking the women's extended hand. "We're very excited to see you here today. How's your father doing?" She questioned, as they entered the room, closing the door behind them.

Back in Neptuen, Veronica had arrived at the school and was waiting in the classroom that she had been assigned to get ready in. As her soon to be former classmates chatted with excitement, Veronica couldn't help but wish that she had Logan there with her. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Logan's number and waited for the ring.

"Hey You've reached Logan Echoll's cell phone. And here's today's inspirational message: When life hands you lemons, make lemonade."

Veronica smirked. Not a very original inspirational message, but it did fit his life pretty well today. "It's Veronica. I'm just sitting here waiting to graduate and I'm reminiscing about the old times. So I got to thinking about that night a while back when you tried to break some really important news to me and I totally, unrightfully blew up at you. I don't know if you remember or not, but.." she trialed off lamely. "Listen, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I was just feeling kind of hurt that you couldn't tell me what was going on from the beginning. I'm your girlfriend and I love you and, at the risk of making this an extremely corny message, I honesty want you to do whatever makes you happy."

With that, she hung up her phone and joined the line with the other graduates.


	14. Chapter 14

-1"Logan. Looks like you've gotten your old man's gift huh?" One of the cast directors commented, standing up to shake Logan's hand. The audition has just ended and Logan was feeling really confident about how he did.

"Well, Thank you." He smiled, accepting the hand shake.

"Really great Logan." The women who had ushered him in at the beginning agreed, standing up to shake his hand as well. "Thank you for coming in. I'm very excited about this."

"I'm very happy to here that."

"Good. So we'll give your agent a call and let him know our decision within the next week. Just be prepared to head out to New York to begin shooting by the end of the month if that's the case."

Logan hesitated for a second, his agent hadn't mentioned to him that this movie was going to be shot on location in New York. He had figured they were going to use sets and sound stages in California. "Perfect. I love New York."

"Great. We'll see you soon." She smiled, guiding him out the door as she had done with the guy before him.

Once outside the building, he turned his phone back on and immediately dialed his agent. Waiting through several rings, he finally got voice mail. "Johnny…It's Logan. Why didn't you tell me that this movie was being shot on the East Coast? You have to tell me these things man." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Anyway, it went really well…they seemed to be very interested. I'm confident that this part is mine. Alight, I'll catch you later."

Flipping his phone closed, Logan felt it vibrate and looked at the screen. It read one new voice mail. Opening his phone once more he went to his voice mail, as he climbed into the SUV. Hearing Veronica's voice, his lips turned up into a smile. Logan had been missing Veronica like hell since their fight, but he wasn't about to be the one to call her; she had completely over reacted and they both knew it.

As the message ended, he's closed the phone and threw in on the passengers seat beside the card and flowers that he had stopped to buy her before his audition. They hadn't been talking at the time, but he couldn't have let the day pass without letting her know how proud he was of her.

After an hour drive back to Neptune, Logan found himself parked outside Veronica's house. Grabbing the flowers and card, he quickly got out of the car and headed for the house. But before he could knock the front door swung open to reveal Leanne on the other side. "Oh Logan!" She yelled, jumping back. "You scared me."

"Sorry. I'm just stopping by to congratulate Veronica."

Leanne seemed nervous. "Oh. That's nice. And congratulations to you to on finishing school." She smiled, then opened the door further to let him in.

"Thanks."

"Veronica is in her room." She told him, "I was just heading to the store…so, ummmm." She waved awkwardly, quickly exiting the house.

Logan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He walked towards the window and peered out at Leanne, who was now calling someone on her cell phone. He waited for her to pull off before continuing to Veronica's room. Stopping at her open door, he watched her as she sat on her bed surfing the web on her computer. Logan knocked on the door frame lightly, holding the flowers behind his back so that she couldn't see them yet.

Veronica looked up expecting to see her mom or dad, they had been gushing over her every hour on the hour since graduation had ended, but she was pleasantly surprised to see her boyfriend standing before. Sliding off the bed, she walked towards him and slid her arms around his neck, hugging his tightly. "I'm so happy you're here." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry that I was such a crappy girlfriend."

"It's okay. You're allowed a freak out every once and a while." He comforted, kissing her hair before she pulled away.

"How'd your audition go?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"Before we get into that," He paused, pulling the flowers out from behind his back. "Congratulations."

Veronica's heart melted. "You didn't have to do that." She smiled warmly, taking the flowers from him.

He shrugged and then in a game show announcer's voice, he added. "But wait! There's more."

"Oh boy. Is it a new car?"

"Even better." He played along, pulling the card out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Oh A card! Nice! Just what I was hoping for." She laughed, opening the envelope and taking the card out.

"And if you'll notice…this isn't just any card. It's a Hallmark." He pointed out.

"Wow. You went all out." She nodded, acting extremely impressed. "Graduate! You're really on your way now! Congratulations." She read out loud. Logan had signed his name at the bottom.

"It's nice right?" He questioned, "I searched for hours to find the card with the words that would express my thoughts perfectly." He told her sarcastically.

Veronica laughed. "So this was the last card they had left?"

"Yes." He nodded, as she leaned up to give him a thank you kiss. But as she went to pull back he stopped her. "Hold on. I've missed that." He growled, pulling her lips back to his for another kiss.

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. The couple moved back slowly towards the bed, their lips still moving feverishly. Her knees hit the edge of the bed and they fell backwards on to the mattress. "Hold on." She breathed, pulling out of the kiss and getting up to close her bedroom door. She twisted the knob on the door handle to lock it and then rushed back to the bed, hopping on top of Logan with a leg on each side of him. She leaned down to kiss him again, playing with the hem of his shirt. Slowing she lifted the fabric, as if signaling for him to sit up so that she could take it off. He complied, allowing their lips to part for a moment as it slipped over his head. The kiss instantly continued. He grabbed either side of her face, pushing his lips against her. Veronica pushed him to lay back on the bed, looking him in the eyes as she pulled her own shirt over her head and then leaned forwards to kiss him again.

"Wait." He mumbled between kisses. "Veronica." He stopped, moving his lips away from her. "We need to talk about something before we do this."

Veronica sat up, she looked worried. "What is it?"

"It's about the part that I auditioned for."

"Okay." She moved off of him, having a feeling that this was a serious talk..

I found out today that this movie is being filmed in New York. So, if I got the part…I'd have to be away for a while."

Veronica stared at him for an instant, letting the news resonate. "How long is a while?" She wondered, suddenly feeling like her world was about to crash.

"I'm not sure, but probably 4 to 5months at the least."

"Wow."

"Yeah." He nodded, sitting up to look into her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

Veronica shrugged, she could see the hope and excitement in his eyes. She couldn't ruin this for him and after the past few days, she had promised herself that she would support him through anything. "I think we can find a way to make it work."

Logan smiled. He knew how hard this would be for her, but he loved the fact that she was actually making an effort to back him up now. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He asked, overjoyed that she understood.

"Only everyday." She replied, tilting her head coyly. "Now where were we?" She asked suggestively, lifting an eyebrow.


	15. Chapter 15

-1"Hey buddy." Logan greeted, as he entered Veronica's house the next day.

"Buddy? That's all I get after yesterday?" She questioned.

"Well, I could call you something dirty if that's what you're into." He told her, placing his hands on either side of her hips.

"How about you just kiss me." She suggested, looking up at him.

"Works for me." He retorted, doing as she told, just as Keith entered the room.

Keith cleared his throat, letting the kids know that he was in the room. "I was about to leave for work, don't make me stay home." He warned.

"Sorry Dad." Veronica blushed, moving away from Logan.

Keith shook his head. "I'm working all night tonight. One of the new hires called out already."

"Slackers." She interjected.

"Let's hope not." He sighed, heading for the door. "You kids be good. Veronica, your mom is out for dinner and drinks with some of her friends tonight; she said not to expect her back before midnight."

"Okay. Bye Dad." She called, heading for the living room.

"Bye." He hesitated, giving Logan a warning look before leaving.

"I think your dad likes me." Logan joked, taking a seat beside her on the couch and stretching his arm around her shoulder.

"He likes you., but he's a cop. It's his job to be a healthy skeptic."

"You'd think that after 6 months I'd be in the clear."

"Are you kidding? You're dating daddy's little girl. You will never been cleared." She informed him. "20 years from now he's still gonna be staring you down."

Logan smirked. "Do you plan on having me around 20 years from now?"

"Umm I don't know. I've never really thought about it that much…really." She lied.

"Oh Okay." He knew her well enough to know when she wasn't telling the truth. "I think about it sometimes too." He told her after a few minutes.

She looked over her him, surprised. He gave her a cute smile before turning his attention back to the TV.

A few hours later, Veronica and Logan were sprawled out on the couch making out. Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica glanced at the clock on the TV box. "It's 11pm. My mom won't be back for at least an hour. She informed him suggestively.

"What has happened to you Veronica Mars?" He wondered with a chuckle. She shrugged. "I think I like it." He added, kissing her again.

"I bet you do." She giggled, kissing him once again.

"So you want to know what I've been thinking?" He questioned, giving her a peck on the tip of her nose.

"What?"

"Maybe, if I get this part, you could come stay with me for a while in New York."

"Like live with you?"

"Just until you start school." He nodded.

"I would love too." She smiled, "But something tells me that my parents wouldn't be so fond of it."

"Doesn't hurt to ask."

"It might hurt you." She retorted, referring to the fact that her father would probably beat him down.

Logan smirked. "I'll take the chance." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers before kissing her again.

A few hours later, Logan's eyes fluttered open to find an unfamiliar room lit dimly with the flashes from a TV. As he went to move, he realized that something was on his arm. Looking down, he found Veronica sleeping peacefully beside him on her living room couch. He smiled, trying his best to slip out without waking her. Looking around the room quickly, he found a threw blanket on the other sofa. Unfolding it, he gently placed it over his girlfriend, before grabbing his car keys and heading for the door.

On his drive back home, Logan was surprised to see Veronica's mother driving past him towards her house. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and checked the radio clock. It was 2:30AM. Leanne was supposed to be home 2 and a half hours ago. Something weird was going on and he had a feeling that he knew what it was.

The next day, Veronica and Lilly had finally made it to the mall for a day of shopping.

"I can't believe it took so long to get you shopping." Lilly exclaimed, as they searched the racks. "Girls are supposed to live for this kind of stuff V."

"I know. I'm a lousy excuse for a women." She replied, shaking her head with exaggeration.

Lilly laughed, moving on to a new rack of clothes. "How are you and Romeo doing now a days?"

"Logan went for an audition the other day ." She told her friend.

"He's seriously going to do this acting thing, huh?"

"Yup." She nodded. "The movie is being shot in New York and he asked me to go there with him until my classes start."

"Wow. Living together already?" Lilly lifted an eyebrow.

Veronica shook her head, smiling shyly. "It's not living together. It's just spending as much time as we can together before we're separated for months."

"You're gonna go then?"

"I have to work on my dad first." She shrugged and Lilly nodded, understandingly.

"So what are you two doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Perfect. I'm having a party and you're both invited."

"Another party?"

"Of course. I want to have one every week this summer." Lilly retorted with excitement. "So will you come?"

"I don't know. That's probably not the best idea after the whole Duncan/Logan thing the other week."

"Please. It's my party, not Duncan's and you guys are my friends." She pointed out. "Beside, Duncan's been seeing that girl Lindsay a lot lately."

"Really?' This totally surprised Veronica, she figured that after the scene at dinner Lindsay would have been scared off.

"Yeah. Personally I think she's more infatuated with the money then him…but whatever gets him out of his moodiness is fine with me."

"Well that makes more sense." She nodded, remembering how interested Lindsay was in Logan once she realized that he had a famous father.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is kind of a long chapter, but I'm really loving it right now…I hope you all like it too J 

That afternoon Veronica called Logan to ask him about the party. "Hello."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just playing some Halo." He replied, his concentration was obviously more on then game then the phone call.

"Fun." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Any news on the audition yet?"

"Uhh I talked to my agent and he said that the talk around town is that I'm pretty much a given."

"That's great news right?"

"Yeah. Just kinda sucks thinking about having to be across the country for so long." He sighed, still only half paying attention. "Did you mention anything to your parents?"

"No I was thinking that maybe you and I could set up a night where we have dinner with them. They're going to want to spend some time with you before they send me thousands of miles away."

"If they send you away."

"Exactly."

"Alright. Well, Let's do whatever we need to do." He told her. "Set it up."

"Okay." She smiled, really touched that Logan was willing to make such an effort for her. He had never exactly been the type of guy who wanted to hang out with parents.

"Okay." He trailed off and she heard the sound of a video game control button clicking. "Can I call you a little later?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something first." She stopped him.

"Shoot."

"Lilly is having a party and we're invited."

"At her house?"

"Yeah."

Logan hesitated for a second. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to go." He finally decided.

"That's fine. We won't go then."

"Well, I mean, you can still go right?" He questioned.

Veronica contemplated. She had kind of wanted Logan there to lean on during awkward moments, but then again she didn't want to be one of those girl who only went somewhere if her boyfriend was there. "Yeah. I'll probably go."

"Good. Have fun."

That night Veronica arrived at the Kane house, dressed in a pair of jeans and a dressy black top. That was about as dressed up as she could force herself to get after waking up from a two hour nap just in time to leave for the party.

"V!" Lilly screamed, already tipsy and carrying a drink in her hand. Everyone around Lilly looked over as she ran towards her best friend, including Duncan and Lindsay.

Veronica couldn't help but put on a huge smile for her friend's excitement. "Hey Lil." She laughed, as Lilly threw her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Looks like you're feeling pretty good."

"Oh my gosh! I am!" Lilly exclaimed, grabbing Veronica's hand. "Come on. Come talk to us." She ordered, pulling Veronica over to the group of people that she had just left. "Veronica's here everyone."

"Hi." Veronica greeted. She looked at Duncan, but he quickly moved his gaze down to the ground. "Lindsay. It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Lindsay beamed in the cheesiest voice that Veronica had ever heard. "Where's Logan?"

Veronica shrugged awkwardly, "He's home."

"Oh. That sucks." She pouted.

"Yeah. I know he was looking forward to seeing you too." She lied, amazed at how obviously obsessed this girl was with her boyfriend.

"Awww tell him I said Hi."

"Sure thing."

"Hey. Guess what?" Lil interrupted, "Logan got this part in a movie that's filming in New York and he asked V to move there with him…isn't that amazing? God I would kill to live in New York city someday."

"Well, that's all up in the air right now." Veronica corrected.

"Excuse me. I need another drink." Duncan interjected, walking away with an eye roll.

"He's so grumpy." Lindsay shook her head, finishing up her own drink. "I'm out." She announced, before heading for the kitchen.

"Lil. This is so awkward." She whispered, with a sigh.

"Relax. Here, finish the rest of this and I'll got make you and I some drinks." She told her, handing Veronica her glass. "Oh wait…let's go do a shot."

"Fine. One shot. Then I'm sticking to drinks." Veronica agreed, following her friend.

A few hours, 3 shots and plenty of drinks later Veronica found herself feeling about as good as Lilly had been feeling earlier. The party had dwindled down a little but there were still plenty of people around. Veronica had found a few girls that she graduated with, but other then that the people at the party were mostly people from Lilly's college that had come to Neptune for the party.

"Veronica we're playing strip poker. Come play!" Lilly called from the kitchen table, which was surround by about 6 other people ready to play.

"Not right now." She refused, "I think I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Okay. Have fun!" Lilly wished, as Veronica made her way out of the kitchen and towards the hall bathroom.

Half way there, Veronica forgot where she was going and end up in Lilly's room. Looking longingly at the comfy bed, she threw herself on the fluffy comforter. "Nice." She breathed to herself, letting out a sigh and closing her eyes.

"Veronica." There was a tap on the door frame.

Opening her eyes, she looked over at the sound and found Duncan standing there. "Duncan." She narrowed her eyes, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Duh. But why are you talking to me?" She wondered.

Duncan shrugged and took a seat on the bed beside her. "Probably because I'm too drunk to remember that I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"You say that like it's a chore." She laughed, kind of relieved that they were having a civil interaction.

"It is. It's hard hating someone that you love." He told her, looking into his drink.

Veronica stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely.

"I know. It just stings."

"Yeah. I bet it does." She nodded understandingly.

Duncan glanced up at her. "What went wrong with us?" He wondered.

Veronica titled her head pretending to be in deep thought. "Hmm possibly it has to do with the fact that you broke up with me." She shrugged dismissively.

"Not by choice." He blurted out.

Veronica narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What do mean? If you didn't want to break up with me, then why did you?"

"It's not important anymore."

"Yes it is Duncan. I spent so much time wondering what it was that I did wrong." She explained, getting upset. "I think I deserve a reason."

Duncan smiled back at her, a dumb look on his face. "This is why I love you." He brushed his hand across her cheek. "Do you ever miss me?"

"I used to." She replied simply.

"I miss you everyday of my life." He slurred, running his fingers through her hair. Slowly, he leaned forward inching his lips closer to her.

For an instant, Veronica hesitated in anticipation. Something inside of her wanted to kiss Duncan. She had spent so many months after their break up wishing and hoping for a moment just like this one. Slowly, she allowed her eyes to flutter shut, but as soon as they closed the only image that crossed her mind was Logan's face. She was suddenly jolted back into reality. "Duncan stop." She put her hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"Veronica." He called, as she stood quickly and ran out the door.

A 10 minute walk later, Veronica found herself banging on the door outside Logan's bedroom. After a few pounds the lamp beside his bed switched on and he sat up rubbing his eyes. Looking at the door, he saw his girl friend frantic on the other side of the glass. Thinking that something was seriously wrong, he jumped out of bed and raced for the door. As soon as he opened it, she threw herself into his arms kissing him so hard that they were knocked backwards.

"Whoa. Hold on. Calm down." He grabbed both of her shoulders and held her still.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry." She rambled on with urgency.

Logan made her sit on the bed. "How much did you have to drink?" He questioned, worried.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. I want to make sure you're okay. How did you get here?"

"I walked." She whimpered, catching her breath.

Logan pushed her hair back from her face and held each side, kissing her forehead. "Lay down."

"I have to tell you something." She insisted, as she moved to the top of the bed and Logan pulled the covers up for her to get under. "Listen." She grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"I'm listening." He told her, looking to her eyes and sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"I almost kissed Duncan." She finally revealed, her lips quivering in anticipation of his reaction.

Logan took a second to process what she had just said. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I stopped it…I thought of you and I stopped before anything happened."

"But you wanted to kiss him?"

"No. It was just old feelings."

Logan pushed a breath out and rested his forehead in the palms of his hands. He stayed that way, staring at the floor for a long time. Finally, Veronica couldn't take it anymore. She sat up, resting her head on his shoulder blade and wrapping her arms around his back. "I love you." She whispered, holding him tightly.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow when you're not drunk." He stated sternly, pulling out of her arms as he stood.

"Okay." She nodded, as he pulled the covers down once again for her to slip in. She complied and he pulled the blankets back over her. He watched as she turned to her side and closed her eyes. Logan climbed into the bed beside her, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. Veronica would pass right out, but Logan had a long night of thinking ahead of him.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Veronica woke up the next morning to a bright stream of light hitting her face. She winced, feeling a strong pain in her temple. Taking a deep breath, she looked around confused to find herself in Logan's room. Looking down, she noticed that her jeans and shirt from the night before were still on.

As she sat up, the bedroom door opened and Logan entered carrying a glass of water and an aspirin bottle. "Morning." He greeted, not seeming happy.

"Morning." She grumbled, rubbing her forehead.

Logan untwisted the aspirin bottle and took two out, handing them to her. "Here. I figured you'd be need these." He told her.

"Thank you." She accepted gratefully, putting the pills into her mouth. Logan handed her the water and she used it to wash them down. "I didn't mean to drink that much last night." She sighed, shaking her head.

Logan nodded silently, disappearing into the bathroom. "How did I get here?" She wondered, as he reappeared with a wet cloth for her forehead.

"You don't remember?" He asked, climbing onto the bed. She shook her head, leaning backwards so that the cloth wouldn't fall off. Logan watched her for a moment. He really did love her more then he ever thought he'd be able to love someone. He wasn't happy about what had almost happened between her and Duncan, but she hadn't exactly been in the right frame of mind.

"What happened?" She asked, looking over at him.

Logan smiled down at her. "Nothing." He lied, brushing a drop of water from her cheek that had fallen from the cloth. "You said you missed me."

Veronica smiled back at him lovingly. "I love you for taking care of me."

"I hope that's not all you love me for." He joked.

"No joking Logan." She told him sincerely. "I want to go to New York with you."

"I know. We're going to ask."

"No I want to be there the whole time." She insisted, "I'll can start college in the spring. Plenty of people do it."

Logan shook his head. "I don't want you doing that for me."

"It's not just for you." she reminded him.

Logan studied her face. He could see that she really and truly did want to go with him, not just for his sake. "Think we can set up that dinner for tonight?" He wondered.

Veronica tilted her head and smiled. "I think we can."

That afternoon, Veronica has asked both of her parents to have dinner with her and Logan that night. They agreed and the time was nearing. Veronica sat in her room silently running over all of the points she would argue when her parents inevitably refused to let her go to New York with Logan for the semester. Suddenly a her phone's ring shocked her out of her thoughts. "Hello."

"Operation 'I Love New York' is about to commence." Logan whispered stealthy.

"Over and out." She replied, flipping her phone closed and rushing out of her room as the door bell rang.

Keith was opening the door when Veronica finally made to the living room. "Hey Logan."

"Mr. Mars." He nodded, holding out his hand for a shake.

Keith hesitated for a minute, but soon got over his confusion and shook Logan's hand. "Come on in." Keith invited, turning to find his daughter waiting.

"Hi." Veronica beamed, kissing Logan on the cheek. She didn't want to be all over him tonight. No need to give her dad another reason to keep her from moving to New York with Logan. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Logan smirked, looking over at Keith. "Uhh Veronica told me that we were having pasta so I bough a loft of gourmet Italian bread." Logan informed her, motioning to the bread in his hand. "I would have brought wine, but I'm not of drinking age, so…"

Veronica tried to hold back her laughter, as her mother emerged from the kitchen. "Hello Logan."

"Mrs. M. The food smells great." He complimented.

"I made it." Keith corrected, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Don't mind him." Lianne waved her hand dismissively. "Come and sit."

Logan and Veronica headed for the table and he made sure to pull the chair out for her (even though he would have anyway). Lianne joined them at the table, as Keith brought out a big bowl of salad and placed it on the table.

"Looks good." Logan commented, unfolding his napkin and placing it on his lap. "Veronica, do you want salad?"

"Sure." She nodded, as he took her plate from her and filled it. "Thank you."

"No problem." He replied politely, as Keith watched the couple suspiciously from across the table. "Mrs. M. Can I get you some?"

"Oh no. I've got it, but thank you." She smiled and Keith continued to stare.

"So Dad." Veronica began. "Logan, is getting into acting."

"Really? Won't that interfere with your classes?" Keith wondered, jamming his fork full of food.

Logan shook his head. "I'm won't be attending college." He replied, "At least not yet. Plenty of time for that."

Keith shrugged. "Not in today's world."

"Well, come on Keith, college isn't for everyone." Lianne interjected.

"It's for everyone who wants any type of future."

"You're so stubborn." She rolled her eyes at her husband. "I swear. I don't know how I deal with it sometimes."

Sensing a fight, Veronica figured that she should probably skip right to the point before tensions got higher. "So, exciting news everybody! Logan is going to New York to film for 5 months starting next month and I want to go with him." She blurted out. The room went dead silence, as Keith stop his fork in mid air and glared at his daughter with his mouth hanging open.

"No way! It's not happening." Keith refused, putting his fork down. "I knew there was something going on here! You are not that polite." Keith pointed at Logan accusingly.

"I beg to differ." He replied.

"Dad. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I want to go to New York."

"What about Hearst?" Lianne questioned, concerned.

"I'll just push my acceptance back to the spring semester."

"Can you even do that?" She asked.

"Yes. I already called and asked about it; They said that people do it all the time." She explained.

"And the studio would put me up in a nice place, so she wouldn't be staying in a bad area." Logan added.

"This is ridiculous." Keith slammed his hands on the table and stood. "You are not going to New York and that is final." With that, he stormed out of the room.

Veronica frowned and then turned to her Lianne. "Mom. You have to talk to him. He listens to you."

"I'm sorry Veronica, but I don't think you should go either." Lianne shrugged calmly.

Veronica rolled her eyes, she wasn't giving up the fight that easily. "I'm going to talk to him." She announced, before following in her father's direction.

Alone in the dining room, Lianne and Logan sat across the table from each other in silence for a moment. "I can't believe you would put something like this in her mind." She finally said.

"I'm a horrible influence. What can I say?"

Lianne shook her head. "Well, she's not going."

Logan nodded, "Yeah. It's probably best that she's hear anyway." Logan shrugged, "Keith is probably going to want her around during the divorce."

Lianne narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just figuring that when Keith finds out about your affair he's not going to be happy."

"I don't know what you mean." She stated firmed, keeping a stone cold face.

"Oh okay. Well, I guess if I just mentioned it to your husband that would be okay then. Since you don't know what I'm talking about."

"What do you want Logan?" She finally gave in, staring him down.

"Convince him to let Veronica go."

"Fine. Keep your mouth shut and I'll talk to him, but I can't make any promises."

"Neither can I." He retorted, getting up. "Tell Veronica that I said goodbye?" He asked hopefully as if nothing had just transpired. As he walked out, he wasn't sure that what he had just done was right, but at least now he knew for sure that his suspicious were correct. Lianne is having an affair, but he would have to find out with who before he broke the news to Veronica.


	18. Chapter 18

-1The next day, Veronica and Logan still weren't having any luck with her parents. "They were talking about it last night." She told him, as they pulled up in front of her house.

"What'd they saying?"

"Nothing really. They were pretty much just trading reasons why I shouldn't go." She sighed, as they got out of the car.

"Your mom was saying that you shouldn't go?" He wondered, holding his hand out for her as they strolled towards the door.

Veronica opened the door and stood there to finish this conversation. "She was even more against it then my dad. At least he softened up a little."

"Interesting." Logan smirked to himself, Lianne thought that she could pull one over on him. Their deal was that she would convince Keith to let Veronica go and he would keep his mouth shut. At least now he wouldn't feel bad when he told Veronica the truth anyway. "Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna crawl in bed, fall asleep and, hopefully, have a very naughty dream about my girlfriend."

Veronica grinned devilishly. "Why have a dream when you can have the real thing?" She questioned, leaning up to kiss him.

Logan pulled back and tilted his head. "Yet another reason why I want you to go to New York with me." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight Logan." She laughed, entering the house and giving him a smile before closing the door.

A few days later, Logan browed his mother's car, which was less noticeable then a bright yellow SUV, and parked a few houses down from Veronica's driveway. He was waiting for Lianne to make a move. He knew that she would, because now was the perfect time for it. Keith had left work an hour earlier and Veronica out with Lilly.

It took 45 minutes of waiting, but eventually Lianne's car came creeping out of the drive way. Luckily, she took a right in the opposite direction of Logan. Starting his car, he put it into drive and followed Lianne at a safe distance. "You're making this too easy Mrs. M." He shook his head, with a smirk.

A 20 minute ride later, Lianne pulled into a motel called 'The Regal Arms'. She parked her car beside a Black Lincoln Navigator that kept her reasonably hidden from the road. Logan picked a parking spot in the shopping center next door and pulled out his digital camera. He snapped a picture of her as she climbed out of the car and looked around, before disappearing inside one of the rooms. Taking another picture of her car in the parking lot, he sat and waited. After some time, no one else had shown up, so he figured that whoever Lianne was having an affair with must have already been in the room.

Eventually, Logan was growing bored of waiting. He leaned his seat backwards a little and rested his head on the cushion. Slowly his eyes began to shutter closed, but he was jolted back into consciousness when his phone ringer began blaring. "Shit." Shooting up, he grabbed his phone and threw it open. "This better be good because you just took about 6 months off of my life."

"Logan. What's up man?"

It was his agent. "Nothing. Just hanging out. What's going on?"

"I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

Logan sighed. "My life is going reasonably well at present so I guess a little bad news would be a good balance." He decided, getting half distracted as Lianne's motel room door opened. Reaching to the passenger's seat, he grabbed the camera and began to get it ready.

"Alight." His agent sighed and then hesitated for a second. "You didn't get the movie man. Sorry kid."

Logan stopped in mid picture taking. "What?"

"They decided to go another way." He continued, not seeming very sympathetic. "That's the business kid. You're dad went through it. Don't worry there'll other parts. But, listen, I've got to go. My assistant Trisha is going to call you tomorrow because I got you an audition for Hilary Duff's new music video. She'll give you the details."

"Great." Logan sighed, unenthusiastically. He slammed his phone closed and threw it against windshield, punching the steering wheel. By this time, Lianne and her man had already disappeared while Logan was distracted.

Meanwhile, Veronica and Lilly were floating leisurely in Lilly's pool. Skimping her fingers over the surface of the water, Veronica enjoyed the coolness that brought relief from the scorching day. "So, what happened with your parents at the dinner?" Lilly wondered.

"They said no." She shrugged, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "But it's definitely not over."

"What are you gonna do, runway?" Lilly asked hopefully. That was exactly the kind of thing that she would do if she were in Veronica's position.

"I'm just not going to give them a choice." She replied.

"Veronica Mars: The Rebel!" Her friend laughed, enjoying it.

Veronica smiled. "I'm going to call Hearst as soon as I leave here and officially withdraw for next fall."

"You go girl." Lilly exclaimed.

Veronica laughed out loud. "Wow Lil. I don't think I've heard that one in a while."

Lilly laughed along with her, sliding her sunglasses over her eyes and laying her head backwards to soak up the sun.

That night Veronica and Logan didn't talk at all. Logan was pretty depressed about not getting the part and he did feel much like having a conversation and disappointing Veronicas as well. It wasn't so much not getting the part that disappointed him; it was more the fact that he was looking forward to a change pace. And he was mostly looking forward to having Veronica go with him. He knew that she would have found a way to come, no matter what her parents said. After all she was 18, it was just the fact that she wanted her dad to approve.

Logan hadn't even told Veronica about not getting the part, but he figured that today would be the perfect opportunity. Veronica's parents had a wedding and had left a few hours before. Knocking on the front door, he waited.

The door flew opening revealing Veronica with a beaming smile. "Hey stranger." She commented, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Hey." He greeted in a deep voice, suddenly realizing how much he missed that kiss even after only a day without it..

"So, I have some news for you." She told him, taking his hand and leading him inside.

"I've got news for you too." He added, with not quite as much enthusiasm in his voice as she had.

They took a seat on the couch, facing each other. "You go first."

"No. You go ahead." He insisted, trying to avoid his bad news as long as possible.

"Okay." She smiled. "Yesterday, I called Hearst and I asked them to move my acceptance back to the spring semester." She revealed with excitement. "I'm officially withdrawn for the fall. I'm going to New York with you."

Logan's face fell, "Can you change it back?"

Veronica narrowed her eyes, confused. "Why would I want to change it?" She questioned, confused. "Don't you want me to go with you?" Logan sighed, burying his face in his hands. "What?"

"Can you change it or not?"

"I don't know. Logan…"

"I didn't get the part." He finally looked up at her.

"What?" She was in disbelief. "I thought that you were a definite. You said that…"

"I know what I said." He retorted. "I thought I was…that's what the casting directors and my agent implied." He sighed. "I knew the business before this….I don't know why I'm surprised. I just really wanted that part."

Veronica placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't even have told you." He growled, standing up. "I this is why I didn't tell you anything to begin with…now I've messed up your school stuff."

"Logan, I want to know everything. Good or bad. And you didn't mess up anything. Even if I can't go in the fall, it's fine. I'll get there." She stood up and walked over to him, "Come here." She grabbed his hand again and pulled him towards her room.

"Are you going to try to make me feel better with sex?" He wondered, hopefully. "Because I'm telling your right now…that'll probably work."

Veronica laughed. "Not right now."

"I'll take that answer." He nodded, as they entered her room and he found pictures spread all over the bed. "What's this?"

"Pictures."

"Duh. Why are they all over your bed?"

Veronica approached the bed and picked up a pile of pictures. "I was really, really bored today so my mom gave me a project to organize all of our pictures." She explained. "I got about half way through before giving up."

Logan nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Looking at picture always makes me feel better." She told him, picking up at a pile with a picture of a baby in a cow costume on top. "This is from my 3rd Halloween."

"Aww weren't you just darling." He gushed, pinching her cheek.

"Always have been." She nodded, looking at the next picture. "This was from my firth grade ice cream social."

"Let's skip to the era where you ehem developed a bit more."

Veronica smacked her boyfriend. "Sicko."

"What? It's you." He laughed, looking at the other picture piles on the bed. "What are these?" He asked, picking up a pile of pictures that looked a bit faded.

"These are from when my parents were teenagers." She explained, pointing to the first picture. "This is my dad's prom picture." She laughed at her teenage father with a blue tuxedo and weird hair cut.

"Nice."

"Yeah. I was going to try to convince you to grow the side burns."

"I love you honey, but that's not gonna happen."

"You suck." She pretended to be upset, as Logan flipped to the next picture.

"Wow."

Veronica laughed. "I know. Isn't my mom's dress lovely?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Indeed." He nodded.

"Do you know who that guy is?" She questioned and he took a moment to study it, then shook his head.

"It's Jake Kane." Logan narrowed his eyes and looked at her amused. "I know. I guess they dated for like a year. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah. Weird." He mumbled. Something about this new knowledge was really bothering him, but he couldn't put her finger on what it was.


	19. Chapter 19

-1"Leanne. Leanne. Leanne." Logan mused as she strutted into the kitchen where Veronica's mom was reading a celebrity gossip magazine. There was a story about Logan's dad on the front cover.

"Logan." She greeted dismissively.

"I heard our little deal isn't exactly panning out the way we agreed."

This caught Leanne's attention. "Look, I did my best to convince him but he just wouldn't budge."

"That's not what I heard."

"Hey I thought you left." Veronica interrupted as she joined her mother and boyfriend in the kitchen.

"I was on my way out and I saw your mom, so I figured I'd say Hi." He explained, giving her a quick kiss on the check. "I do have some research to do though."

"Ok. Call me later."

"Bye Mrs. Mars." He waved with a smirk before leaving. Leanne stared at him as he disappeared from the kitchen.

Back at his house, Logan was finally able to look at the pictures he had taken from the motel. Leaning back in his computer chair, he stared at the photos of Leanne's shady actions. A million thoughts ran through Logan's head. He knew that if he kept this from Veronica and she found out it would hurt their relationship, but he wasn't looking forward to telling her that he thought her mother was cheating.

Printing out the pictures, he stuffed them in the top draw of his desk. They were out of sight but not out of his mind.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

"Hey son." Aaron popped his head inside the room.

"Hey." He retorted dejectedly, as he left his computer and plopped down on the couch to play some video games.

"Listen, I need to do a family type PR thing. I'm gonna need you in a few days."

"I don't know if I can."

"Logan. I don't ask you for much."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Only to make up excuses for you when you're out with your girlfriends."

"That's enough."

"Hey why don't you bring them along? Give the public the real picture of our family."

"That is enough Logan!" He growled.

"Why don't you just let me know when you need me Daddy Dearest?" Aaron stared at his son for a moment before leaving with a slam of the door.

Logan began to play his video game mindlessly. He had hoped it would take his mind off of anything that had to do with cheating, but between his dad and whatever Veronica's mom was up to, he couldn't seem to get it out of his mind.

Pausing his game, Logan slid open the top draw of his desk and removed the pictures. He rubbed his forehead lightly as if that will magically make his dilemma go away. It didn't.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he dialed it and pressed send, "Hi. What are you doing tomorrow?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I followed her to a motel. She parked out of view and spent at least 40 minutes in there." Logan explained.

"And then what? Did she leave with anyone?"

"I don't know. I got distracted."

"So basically you just have Veronica's mom going into a motel room by herself." Lilly narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Why am I here again?"

"I know Leanne is not on the up and up. You should have seen her when I mentioned it."

"Where are the pictures? Somehow I don't trust your intuitive feelings." She told him, still not convinced.

"Yeah." He nodded, grabbing a manila envelope from inside his car and handing them to her.

"Okay." She sifted through the photos. "Hmmm a pole. Beautiful." She moved on to the next. "Hotel sign. Useful." Her sarcasm was not lost on him. "Okay here's the good stuff." She finally found the pictures of Leanne as she pulled in and made her way to the hotel room.

"So?"

"Wait a minute." She swished her hand at his face. "Does this look familiar to you Sherlock?" She held up a picture.

"No."

"Okay. This looks like my Dad's SUV." She pointed out, sharing a look with Logan. "My dad is totally bonking Veronica's mom."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan spent the better part of a week contemplating what to do with his and Lilly's realization. He still hadn't mentioned a word to Veronica and Lilly had promised that she wouldn't breathe a word to anyone. She seemed to get pleasure out of knowing that her mother was being cheated on.

That night he and Veronica were supposed to hang out, but Logan had asked Lilly to get Veronica out of the house for a while so that he would have time to talk to Leanne first.

When she opened the door to find him standing there, her face fell. "Veronica isn't home yet."

"I know. I figured I'd come over and hang with you for a while."

Leanne sighed and let him all the way in the house. "Veronica told me that you didn't get the part. What a shame. I'm sorry to hear that." She obviously lied, crossing her arms.

"You win some. You lose some." he shrugged.

"Well, I guess it goes without saying that your little ultimatum is void then."

"Of course." He nodded, watching as Leanne visibly lightened.

"Good then." She smiled, turning to leave.

Logan held up the manila folder. "Don't you want to know what's in the folder?"

Leanne spun back around. "What?"

"Just a few pictures of you going into a motel room the other week."

"That doesn't prove anything." She remained stone faced.

"You're right." He shrugged. "But I think it might plant a seed of doubt in your husband's mind. Doesn't he solve mysteries professionally?"

"What do you want from me Logan?"

"I just want to give you a chance to tell your family before I have to."

Leanne let out a deep sigh, as her eyes began to well up with tears. "Why are you doing this?"

"I can't keep this from her."

The women looked up at her daughter's boyfriend. As much as it killed her to have her secret revealed, she did have to respect Logan for caring about her daughter so much. She maybe not have loved her husband as much as she should, but Logan loved Veronica without shadow of a doubt.

"Just give me some time." She finally agreed. "I want to enjoy being a happy family for a few days longer."

"Fine." He nodded, handing her the pictures. "Here. Just so you don't forget." She took the folder from him as the front door clicked open.

"Hello." Veronica beamed as she greeted Logan with a kiss.

"Hey. How was your day with Lilly?" Leanne questioned, pretending that everything was okay.

"Fun."

"Good. I brought a movie." Logan held up a DVD case.

"Ok. Cool." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

-1

AN: I'm suddenly feeling inspired all over again by this story. For I while I wasn't sure that I liked where it was going but I have a whole new plan now and I think it's going to be good!

It was the night of the Echolls' annual Summer Celebration party and most of the 09er population was set to attend, including the Mars family. Veronica and Leanne arrived at the party around 8 to find that many of the guests had already arrived. Lynn and Aaron greeted them at the door with hugs and immediately handed Leanne a drink. Veronica frowned, knowing her mom's weakness for alcohol.

"Wow. Did you see the hottie that just walked in the door?" Logan questioned as she approached his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

Veronica rolled her, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Mrs. Mars." Logan smirked over at her and held out his hand. "How is everything?

"Everything is perfect." She retorted, shaking his hand.

"Good to hear." Aaron interjected as they guided the girls further into the party.

"Where is Keith tonight?" Lynn wondered.

Leanne finished a long sip of her drink before answering. "Oh. He's working a little late. He should be here very shortly." She replied. "Actually, I should give him a call. Will you excuse me?"

"Of course." Lynn smiled, as they watched Leanne polish off her drink. "I can take that."

"Thank you." Leanne handed her host the empty glass and excused herself to call her husband.

Outside, Leanne speed dialed the sheriff's office where Keith looked deep in thought as he stared at his computer. "Sheriff's Office. How can I help you?"

"Hey honey." Leanne's voice chimed cheerfully. "Veronica and I just got to the party and we were wondering when you think you'll make it."

"I'll be there soon enough." He replied shortly.

"What's wrong? You seem upset."

"Nothing. Just had a tough day." He sighed, as he scrolled through pictures that he had taken the day before of Leanne in the arms of another man as she exited the Neptune Grand. "I'll see you soon." Closing his phone, he reached for the security tape DVD from the hotel and put it into the disk drive of his laptop. He would find out who this mystery guy was soon enough.

Flashback

Keith entered his dark house around midnight to find that everyone was asleep. It was another late night at the Sheriff's office and all he wanted to do was eat a quick dinner before falling into bed. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the freezer door, pulling out a box of Eggos. Not the best dinner, but he wasn't in the mood to cook.

He removed the last two waffles and popped them into the toaster, but as he went to throw out the box he noticed the manila folder torn in half lying in the trash. Curious, he removed the two pieces of the folder and began to reassemble the contents.

End Flashback

Back at the party Veronica and Logan where sitting on the edge of his pool with their feet dangling in the water. They had snuck out a bottle of alcohol and found some quiet away from the 09er snobs.

"So how is everything at home?" Logan wondered, trying to see if perhaps Leanne had broken the news yet. He figured that she hadn't because Veronica seemed to still be living in her blissful world, but she could be pretty good at hiding her feelings at time.

Veronica tilted her head, "Good. Why?" She wondered.

"Just making conversation." He shrugged, nudging her shoulder with his. Then he grabbed her sides as if he was going to throw her into the pool.

"No! Logan. Don't! Stop!"

"Don't stop?" He laughed.

"You know what I mean." She smacked his chest.

"You two are really getting disgustingly sweet." Lilly interrupted as she leaned on the door frame. "I need you guys in here. It's soooo boring and Celeste is insisting that I mingle."

"Maybe you can meet a newly divorced guy to take home tonight."

"A girl can dream." Lilly smirked, smacking Logan's butt as he made his way inside. "Sorry V. I couldn't resist." She giggled and then patted her friend's butt as well.

"Lilly." Veronica laughed as the teens reentered the party. Across the room, Duncan stood in a circle of his fellow student council members listening to Jake Kane give an animated lecture. He gave Logan a death glare before returning to his conversation.

Logan looked down at the girls. "I'm surprised he showed up."

"He didn't have a choice. Believe me." Lilly informed them grabbing the bottle of alcohol from Logan's hand and taking a swig. "I'm going to need this if I want to make it through the night."

Logan smirked at his ex-girlfriend. She was one of a kind. "You remind me of my mother." Veronica interjected as she grabbed the bottle from Lilly and placed it on the drink bar where she and Logan had gotten it.

At the mention of Leanne, Logan scanned the room and found her talking with Aaron and Lynn. She had just finished a drink and taken another one from the waiter.

"Veronica. Your dad is here." Lilly announced, as Keith Mars entered the front door and headed right for his wife holding some papers.

"Leanne." He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Keith! It's about time you got here!" She slurred happily, hugging her husband.

Keith didn't hug back, "Can I talk to you outside for a minute please?"

"No. I'm in the middle of a conversation." She refused, spotting the papers in her husband's hand. "What's this?" She questioned grabbing them. "Oh honey, you shouldn't have." She laughed loudly and she looked through the print outs of the pictures he had taken from the Neptune Grand.

From across the room Veronica watched her parents in confusion not knowing what to make of the show that her mother was putting on.

"Look Aaron. Keith followed us." She held the pictures up to Aaron Echolls' face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He narrowed his eyes, as Lynn snatched the pictures to see what she was talking about.

"Is this you?" She questioned. At this point the entire party had caught on to the drama unfolding.

"No. Of course not. She's drunk." Aaron insisted.

Keith nodded his head, "I'm afraid it is him Lynn. I have the surveillance tapes from the Neptune Grand's elevators."

Logan and Lilly shared a look of shock, as Veronica stared blankly. Aaron Echolls and Leanne Mars?

"Dad what's going on?" Veronica asked, walking over to her parents. She was gripping Logan's hand tightly.

"Logan will you please take her home?" Keith requested, not wanting to drag his daughter into the very public scene that his wife was creating.

"Yes Logan why don't you give my daughter a ride home." Leanne agreed, "And on the way maybe you can tell her about how you've known for weeks that I am cheating on her father."

"What?" Veronica looked up at her boyfriend. "Logan?" He didn't have to say anything. His face told her everything she needed to know.

"Let me explain…." He needed her to know the whole story. He had only been trying to protect her.

"Dad. I'll be in your car." She told him, as she ripped her hand from Logan's and turned to walk away.

"Veronica…." Logan began to follow her.

Spinning on her heels, she pointed her finger at him. "Don't follow me!" She growled. "Don't call me. Don't even think about me." She added before storming out of the house.

Logan glared at his father before making a swift escape to his room.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at Logan's bedroom door. "Go away." He yelled, as he was once again back to playing mindless video games.

"It's me." Lynn's muffled voice called from the other side.

Logan sighed and paused his game. "Come in." He remained seated on the floor, refusing to look up at his mother. It was a normal event for her to be crying over one of his father's conquests, but it had never been this public.

"I didn't know it was dad." He stated simply.

"Well, can you really say you're surprised?" She questioned, taking a seat beside her son on the floor. She pressed her back against the end of his bed and stared at the frozen TV screen.

"So, you're just going to sit there and take it like you always do?"

Lynn remained like stone. "I do it for you Logan. For the family."

"That's one hell of an example you've set mom. No wonder why Trina is so messed up."

"Logan."

"Do you want to do something for me?" He asked, not waiting for answer. "Leave him. Stop taking this crap from him. That's what I want you to do for me!"

"I can't do that."

"Well, then I guess it's NOT all for me then. I'm happy I can be your excuse though." He retorted sarcastically and leaving her alone in the dark room.

Fumbling with his keys, Logan headed for his car and climbed in only to find Lilly waiting for him in the passenger's seat. "I had a feeling I'd find you here."

"What the…." Logan jumped.

"Yeah. I have that effect on people." She smirked, grabbing the keys out of his hands.

"I'm not in the mood for your games."

"You're not driving right now." She informed him.

"Give me my keys now."

"No."

"Damn it Lilly!" He slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

"Logan listen to me." She insisted. "I know it's a huge shock with Leanne and Aaron, but this doesn't mean that we count my dad out."

"What are you talking about? Keith saw the surveillance tape. My dad and my girlfriend's mom are shacking up."

"I was looking at the copies of the pictures that you gave me. I scanned it onto my computer and blew up the license plate. The license on that SUV matches my dad's." She explained. "He was at the motel with Veronica's mom."


	21. Chapter 21

-1

Logan arrived in the Mars' driveway the next day to find Leanne packing up her car. "Where are you off to?" He questioned, as he approached her.

"I hope you're not here to see Veronica." Leanne commented as she loaded a box of her things into her trunk. "She's made it quite clear that she doesn't want anything to do with either of us." She grabbed something from her trunk before slamming it closed. "Here. I won't be needing these anymore." She handed Logan's photos back to him. Keith had taped them back together during his investigations.

"How did Keith manage to find these anyway? I figured they'd be in tiny pieces." He inquired, as Leanne opened her car door.

"I must have subconsciously I wanted to get caught." She lifted an eyebrow.

Subconsciously his ass. "One more thing." He stopped her. "Why is the picture with Jake Kane's SUV missing?"

"Must have misplaced it." She shrugged. "You didn't think I was going to let you live happily ever after with my daughter, did you?" She asked with a smirk, as she got into her car and closed the door.

Logan looked over at the house just in time to get a warning look from Keith before he slammed the door closed. "Guess that's a hint." He told himself before heading back to his car. He wasn't getting in to see Veronica any time soon.

As soon as Logan had left, Veronica decided that she needed to get out of the house so she drove over to Lilly's.

"Veronica!" Lilly greeted her with a huge hug. "Are you okay?"

"My mom is cheating on my dad with my boyfriend's father and my boyfriend knew all along." Veronica recapped. "So you decide how I'm doing."

"So, Kind of crappy." Lilly offered.

"Replace 'kind of' with 'extremely' and that's how I feel."

"Go to my room. I'll go grab us 4 flavors of ice cream and more chocolate then you've ever eaten in your life."

Veronica cracked a smile. "Okay."

She entered Lilly's room to find a carpet of clothes thrown all over the floor. There was rarely a time when her room was clean. Veronica was convinced that Lilly kept it like this just to make her mother angry. Celeste loved her family's perfect appearance and hated anything that threatened it.

Veronica decided to check her e-mail while she waited for Lilly. Sitting down in front of the laptop, she moved the mouse around to get rid of the screensaver and was surprised by what she found. Lilly had never exited from the scans of Logan's photos of Leanne.

"We only have vanilla and chocolate…" Lilly began as she entered the room.

"What is this?" Veronica demanded, turning to face her friend.

"Opps."

"You knew?"

Lilly sighed, "Yes, But not for long…."

Veronica stared at her friend with disbelief. "Wow. I guess you really can't trust anyone." She frowned, half way to tears.

"Veronica. Wait." Lilly stopped her before she could leave. "I need to explain what happened. Logan wasn't keeping this from you and neither was I."

"Oh really? Did you guys tell me?" She questioned, then paused as if trying to recall. "No. You didn't. I think I would have remembered that."

"He didn't know what to do, so he came to me for help." She explained.

Veronica crossed her arms. "And you both decided that you would just keep this from me? Pretend that everything was okay. Lie to me right to my face."

Lilly took a frustrated breath. "Logan was bribing your mother." Veronica went to leave, "No. Wait. That came out wrong." She stopped her friend. "He was threatening to tell you, but he was giving her a chance to tell you first."

Veronica plopped onto the edge of Lilly's bed. "I guess that's a little better." She shrugged, with her arms still crossed.

"And we didn't know that she was having an affair with Aaron." Lilly told her, opening her closet door and rummaging threw it.

"Who did you think she was having an affair with?"

"Well, we didn't know for sure." Lilly handed her the copies of the pictures Logan had taken. "But then I noticed the SUV in this picture."

"What about it?"

"It's my dad's."

Veronica sifted through the surveillance shots of her mother at the motel, but only got a few pictures in before she couldn't look anymore. "So, you think she was having an affair with him too?"

"I don't know." Lilly shrugged.

"I have to know."

"What are you gonna do? Ask your mom? Do you really think she'll just come out and tell you?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I want nothing to do with her anymore." Veronica retorted. "It's not like I would believe her anyway."

"How do you plan on finding out then?"

Veronica looked at her friend, "Do you know where your dad keeps his bank and credit card statements?"

"I would assume in his home office."

"Do me a favor?" Veronica questioned.

Lilly lifted an eyebrow, "You want me to get the statements?"

"Yes please."

"I'll do you one better Veronica Mars. WE can get them tonight when the 'rents go out for dinner."

"Perfect."

A few hours later, there was a knock at Lilly's bedroom door. The person on the other side didn't wait for an answer before they walked in. "Lilly." It was Celeste.

"Why do you even bother knocking?" Lilly wondered, looking up from her magazine.

Celeste ignored her daughter, noticing Veronica. "Oh. Hello Veronica. You're not sleeping here tonight are you?"

"Don't sound too excited Celeste." Lilly interjected sarcastically.

"No. I'm not sleeping here." Veronica replied.

"Oh. Ok." She smiled. "Lilly, your father and I are leaving now."

"See ya." She waved absently, as Celeste left.

As soon as the girls heard Jake and Celeste leave they headed for the home office.

"Where do you think they would be?" Lilly questioned as she closed the door and locked it so that Duncan wouldn't see them.

Veronica spotted a filing cabinet across the room. "My guess would be in there." She pointed, heading for the cabinet.

"That would make sense." Lilly nodded. "I'll check the desk just in case."

The girls went to their individual tasks, but as Veronica tried to pull open the filing cabinet she realized that it was locked. "Does he have any paper clips?" She wondered out loud.

"Yeah. Here." Lilly grabbed a clip and brought it over to her. "There's nothing in the desk."

Veronica nodded as she unbent the paper clip and stuck it in the filing cabinet lock. After a few jiggles of the metal, she heard the lock click.

"Okay. Where did you learn to do that? And can you teach me?" Lilly questioned with amazement.

Veronica smirked at her friend. "I'm not your average Sheriff's daughter."

Veronica opened the first few draws and found nothing that she was looking for until she reached the one 2 from the floor. "Jackpot."


End file.
